Authentic Sun
by KWsGladiator
Summary: The look on Liv's face at the end of the finale got to me BUT it also gave me hope. This is my little SCANDAL-OUS wish. MAJOR FINALE SPOILERS. Started as a One-Shot #Mew #Olitz
1. Authentic Sun

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Liv responded as she tapped the screen, sending the call to voicemail. Olivia Pope had been sure about many things in her life. She had never made a move that she was unsure of. Until now.

As Liv sat staring out of the window of her private plane, she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Could she just walk away? Could she leave him alone and still find a way to live life with a man she did not love? For the past four and a half years, her heart belonged to one Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. It will always belong to...

_Fitz_...

Instantly Liv was slammed with the vision of Fitz carrying his lifeless son in his arms after his collapse during the rally in Springfield. She couldn't imagine going through something as horrifying as losing a child, but Liv knew that at some point Fitz lost the ability to breathe. How did she know? She lost the ability to breathe as well. Liv felt the exact moment Fitz's heart broke because her heart broke in that same moment.

Liv's mind flashed back to her conversation with Fitz the day before.

I _love_ y_ou_

_I love you too_

Liv had always been in love with Fitz. Was it easy to say it? No. Liv was never one to just throw out the "L" word, but she had meant it long before she uttered them standing before the constitution. One could say she meant them from the first time she looked into Fitz's eyes four and a half years ago.

Liv looked to her left and saw Jake sitting beside her.

_Jake.._.

There was nothing wrong with Jake per se. He was an attractive man, he had a great job, he even claimed he wanted to do his best to make her happy. But Liv couldn't help but think there was more to it. Could there be something between them? Was Jake in this for love? Did he love her? One date and a few "romps in the hay" could never truly be classified as love, could it? Was he using her? What did Jake get out of running away with a woman who was in love with another man. Was this some ploy to one up Fitz?

Liv could see the competitiveness between the men, especially when it came to her. There was no denying Jake at least suspected their relationship when Fitz hired him to watch her. So why had he made that move? Jake knew her heart belonged to Fitz and Fitz knew as well.

Jake did it because he was B6-13, and her father ordered him to. Was this some ploy to get even with her father? You took my life so I take your child sort of thing? Why did Jake want a woman who's heart he would never fully have? Was it because of._.._

_Her_ _father..._

Liv thought back to the moment her father re-entered her life. The day her name was leaked to the media. Liv normally watched the news every morning, but that morning she was feeling good about the place she was in and decided to go for a run first. Fortunately her father had been there to save her from the sea of news hungry reporters. If only he hadn't tried to get her on the plane...

Maybe Liv should have taken her father up on his offer back then. Maybe things wouldn't have gotten so out of control. Maybe Jerry would still be alive. Maybe her father was right. If Liv left the first time, her mother wouldn't have gotten to Jerry. Her father would handle her mother... Right?

_Her father- command_.

Her father is the man who runs...ran the nation's top secret government spy organization ... The man who held Jake in the hole, and mysteriously let him go with no explanation or expectation...

You will get on this plane come hell or high water and to be clear, I AM THE HELL, AND, THE HIGH WATER...

Liv felt her heart stop as everything began to come full circle. Was Jake's release from the hole conditional? Was he still on a mission to break her and Fitz up?

Run away with me Liv. Save me...

_Save me_...

Did Jake beg for Liv to run away with him, save him because he was failing at this mission. It would be the second time he failed at this mission and according to Huck, no one fails command twice. Liv's mind drifted to her mother, the spy.

My father runs the nations top secret government spy organization. Her mother was a spy.

_Her mother_...

Did Maya really escape? Or did Rowan release her to bring fury onto the ones she loved for the sole purpose of getting her on that plane? How did her mother escape? No one escapes B6-13... How did it get to the point where her deceased mother was able to take out Jerry.

_Jerry..._

Poor innocent Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV. Was Jerry part of her father's sick plan as well? Was Jerry a target because Fitz didn't show up to the funeral? The funeral where a bomb was set to wipe out half of the Cabinet as well as Fitz, Sally, and Andrew? Had Jake not stepped in, the entire head of the executive branch would have been wiped out. Three birds, one bomb. What happened to Maya?

Was Maya brought to justice? Did her father apprehend her mother? Or were they working together? Did Fitz reinstate B6-13 once he realized how valuable the branch truly was? But Jake was on the plane. Command will always be command so there is no way Fitz could have done that unless...

_Her father?_

Is Rowan once again command? Once command, always command. Was this all the plan to begin with? A plan to drive her and Fitz apart? Why didn't she get on that plane months ago? Because of Fitz, that's why.

Fitz...

_Fitz_...

He was devastated, she knew. Even though he had just clinched the reelection, the price he paid was an ominous one. He lost a child. Not only did he lose a child, he lost that child at the hands of her mother. Yet he still loved and wanted her. But how did she get close enough? Was there someone on the inside? There has to be for someone to make it past secret service to get to the first son. But who? Who got to Jerry?

In hindsight, was four more years really worth it? Liv knew Fitz was destroyed. They had gotten to the point in their relationship where their moods were in sync even when they weren't together. Fitz needed her more than anything... But Mellie...

There was no way that Fitz could leave Mellie now. Not after he found out his father raped her. Not after he found out that the rape and the rape alone was the reason behind her change in demeanor 15 years ago... But Liv knew that right now of all moments Fitz needed her, and Liv had to admit to herself that she needed him too.

_What the hell are you doing Liv? How do you tell a man you love him, then leave him on the darkest day of his life_?

Liv felt the plane begin to ascend, and suddenly realized she couldn't do this. She could NOT leave.

"STOP THE PLANE!" Liv yelled as she jumped out of her seat.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Jake asked, suddenly feeling a sense of fear wash over him. Did she know? How? There was no way anyone could have told her.

"Jake..." Liv said as she shook her head. This wasn't right, it isn't right. There is no way to truly stand in the sun unless it is with the one you love.

_The sun..._

Liv realized in that moment that the sun she was looking for couldn't be produced by anyone or anything other than... Fitz.

Fitz was her sun. He was her light. He was the reason she wanted to wake up every morning, and the only reason she smiled as she fell asleep at night. Fitz was her sun. There was no standing in the sun unless she was standing with Fitz.

"Liv?" Jake asked once more as he watched the plane turn and descend once again.

"I can't leave him, I can't leave them. Jake, I'm sorry. I'm not in love with you, and to pretend that I am something that I am not... It isn't fair to either of us." Liv said as she headed towards the now opening plane door. With each step Liv took towards exiting the plane, she felt lighter. She felt purpose returning to her life. She knew what she wanted and she knew what she had to do.

"He will kill me Liv... Your father will kill me if you don't go. Please... Save me Liv." Jake said one final time, his eyes begging to be rescued. Not because he was in love with her, but because he had once again failed at his mission.

"Jake, take the plane wherever you need to go, but listen to me when I say, I cannot and I will not leave him. I'm sorry."

* * *

"Where's Liv?" Fitz cried as he lowered his head further into his hands. Mellie sat beside him, looking at the shell of a man she once knew. Fitz knew the truth about her past, and granted the paternity test revealed that Fitz was in fact Jerry's father...

_Jerry_...

For fifteen years Mellie distanced herself from her son. Not because she didn't want to love him, but because for fifteen years, she believed he was the product of a rape. Now she knows the truth, and it's too late. Her family is ruined. Mellie knows Fitz is only being kind because of the revelation. Of course he feels bad, maybe he feels responsible, maybe even ashamed he couldn't protect her better against his own father. Fitz not only blamed himself for the events that happened around the time he and Mellie conceived Jerry; He also blamed himself for not protecting his son better which resulted in his untimely departure from their lives. But that didn't change the fact that he was in love with another woman. Fitz's words a few short moments ago proved that.

Fitz just won the election, he would be president for yet another term, but there would always be a heavy cloud lingering over this day. The day following the death of their son. The price of a free and fair election was their son...

_Was it worth it? Was it worth losing their son?_

For the first time in fifteen years, Mellie was able to think those words without guilt... Their son. The loss of their son may have won Fitz the election, but it definitely did not give Mellie back her husband. He belonged to her.

_Where's Liv_?

Those words blared through Mellie's head harder and louder than anything she had ever heard before. Of course Fitz wouldn't magically fall head over heels in love with her simply because he found out. Nothing would make him fall out of love with Liv. He may have belonged to Mellie on paper, but his heart, his soul, his being belonged to Liv. Mellie couldn't say she blamed him, Liv was after all a hell of a woman. Smart, gorgeous, supportive of Fitz in any decision he made.

Olivia Pope was quite a girl... Quite a woman, Fitz's woman. Sensing she wouldn't be able to comfort him the way he needed, Mellie picked up the phone. He didn't need Mellie, he needed her. And honestly Mellie needed the one man that could give her the attention she needed in this moment... Andrew.

Mellie held the phone to her ear, willing Liv to pick up. After two rings, it went to voicemail. That meant Liv saw it was someone in the administration calling and ignored the call. Since when did Liv ignore calls from the White House? Since she found out about Big Gerry, that's when.

_Great, the woman does have a moral compass! Why does she have to be so perfect?_

For over an hour Mellie continued calling Liv, the panic in her slowly rising. Mellie noticed the glass of scotch already lying in wait and knew where that would lead. Liv was her only hope of keeping Fitz sober through his second term. Time was running out. The monster named scotch needed to be calmed before it claimed Fitz whole. Mellie knew that without Liv, after that first sip, there would be no turning back.

_ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE LIV! Time is running out!_

Of all of the times to back away, Liv damn sure picked the wrong one. Only Liv could calm the monster that was brewing within Fitz, and she was ignoring their calls. Where the hell was she?! Mellie could almost hear the scotch screaming Fitz's name with every tear he shed. Soon Fitz would enter the anger stage and Mellie knew he would drown his rage in scotch until he reached the point of no return.

Mellie felt tears burning her eyes as she watched her husband, the man who was in love with another woman sit in the middle of the presidential seal, broken.

Where the hell is his glue?! Where the hell are you Liv!?

No sooner than Mellie got the thought out, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mellie yelled, her voice clearly reflecting her state of grief. Mellie gasped, causing Fitz to look up and lock eyes with none other than... Liv.

Thank God... She's here...

"Livvie..." Fitz cried and although his lips moved, no sound came from them. He was too broken to speak. Liv took in the appearance of the man she loves. He was clearly broken. Liv allowed her eyes to scan the room and she noticed Fitz's scotch glass ready to go.

Liv walked across the floor and froze as she stood over Fitz. Liv looked at Mellie, unsure of what to say. She froze as she turned to look at Fitz. She couldn't, not just yet. The real reason was that Liv knew the last part of her heart would break seeing her broken love up close.

"Thank you for coming Liv." Mellie said with a saddened smile. Liv nodded and offered her condolences once again for the loss of their son. The moment Fitz heard Jerry's name, he began sobbing harder than he had before. Liv's heart sank at the gut wrenching cries that were escaping her love's lips.

"Fitz..." Liv said realizing that he was due to address the nation in less than 20 minutes. There was no answer. Instead Fitz reached out and grabbed Liv's hand. The force of the pull brought Liv to her knees between Fitz's legs. He buried his head in Liv's chest and the screams and cries grew louder. He didn't care that Mellie was in the room. He didn't care that someone may walk in. All that he cared about was the fact that Jerry was no longer there to hug, to play with, to talk to. Jerry was gone and Liv came, Liv was there.

Scotch didn't seem like such a major thing now. Fitz didn't need scotch, he needed Liv.

Fitz loved Mellie, she was the mother of his children after all, but he was no longer in love with her, but the same could be said about Mellie. Their hearts belonged to other people now.

Mellie sat quietly making sure to brush Liv's shoulder every once in a while to acknowledge she was ok with her presence. Fitz had a lot on his plate, and if Liv was what he needed to function, Mellie would allow it. Honestly she didn't have a choice but to.

"It's ok. I'm here." Liv said as she began to softly stroke Fitz's curls. Liv tried to break free as she heard a knock on the door, but Fitz had a grip on her hips so hard she knew she would see bruises later. Liv held Fitz's head against her chest, truly stuck in the moment as she looked up and saw Andrew. No one spoke, instead Andrew walked across the floor and pulled Mellie into his arms. The four of them stayed like that, Liv and Andrew both consoling their broken loves on the presidential seal for hours.

Cyrus had come and gone, and Liv had directed him on what to say to the press about Fitz addressing the nation tomorrow instead of today. The nation would understand, the first couple did after all just lose their eldest child.

Fitz opened his eyes for the first time in hours and realized the oval was dark. The last thing he remembered was crying in Liv's arms. Liv came to his side when he needed her most. Fitz tried to move, but realized Liv was still holding him. They had apparently fallen asleep. Fitz looked to his left and noticed that Mellie was asleep in Andrew's arms. She looked truly at peace with Andrew. Even sleeping, Mellie looked... Happy. Fitz tapped Liv on the shoulder trying to gently wake her.

"Livvie, Livvie wake up. We fell asleep." Fitz said trying to refrain from waking Mellie and Andrew. His attempts failed as he noticed Mellie then Andrew begin to stir. Fitz noticed as Mellie's eyes focused on Andrew first and a small smile graced her face. He wondered if this was what Mellie saw when she would catch him looking at Liv.

Andrew stood to leave, and Fitz stood as well. Fitz could see the darkness return to Mellie's eyes as Andrew separated himself from her. It was the same look he had when Liv did the same thing. But never did Fitz expect to hear Mellie's next words.

"Andrew stay..." Mellie said, causing everyone in the room to focus on her.

"Mellie, I'd love nothing more than to hold you all night, but it isn't a good idea." Andrew replied regrettably.

"No, Andrew, stay. Please? Fitz needs Liv and I... I... I need you." Mellie said, her eyes dark and swollen from crying.

Andrew looked at Fitz for any sign of approval. He had already suffered one black eye at the hands of the president, he didn't need a matching one to grace the other side of his face.

"Stay Andrew. If Mellie needs you to stay, stay." Fitz said offering a weak smile. Fitz turned to Liv and pulled her into his arms. "Livvie will you stay with me tonight? Please. Just to hold one another... I need you."

Liv looked into Fitz's eyes then over to Mellie who offered the same weak smile Fitz had offered to Andrew just moments before. Liv looked at Fitz and used every ounce of strength, and smiled as her hands cupped his face.

"Fine... I'll stay, but only to sleep."

"Only to sleep." Fitz agreed. "Ok, Mr. President, let's get you into bed." Liv said as all four of them left the oval and went their separate ways. Liv and Fitz ventured towards the Blair House tunnel, and Mellie and Andrew made their way towards the Lincoln bedroom. No one would sleep in the residence tonight. It just seemed wrong, but being with the ones they loved? They felt like they were finally standing in the sun. Even if only for tonight. Tomorrow the facade of a strong marriage would return. Tomorrow Mellie and Fitz would once again resume their miserable lives together. But tonight? Tonight they got a glimpse of the sun, and it was beautiful.

Liv and Fitz entered into Blair house and made their way straight for the bedroom. They both began peeling away their clothing and climbed into bed together, Liv in her bra and panties, and Fitz in his boxers. Fitz held Liv tightly as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Livvie"

"I love you too Fitz"

Tonight wasn't about sex, it wasn't about anything but being. It was about trying to grab some of the sun while they had a chance. Tonight, Fitz wasn't the president re-elect, and Liv wasn't the campaign manager. They were just Livvie and Fitz, silently professing their love for one another, and it was heaven.

Although nothing could cure the pain of losing a child, Liv's presence managed to ease the heartache to where Fitz thought maybe, just maybe, they could get through this. For once, the scotch monster wasn't screaming his name. He wasn't complete without Jerry, but he could survive with the sun. He could survive with his Livvie by his side. They laid there in silence and listened to one another's breathing until they both drifted off to sleep. _

Hey Everyone, I am not sure if I am going to continue with this or leave as a one shot, but after the way the finale ended I needed to get this out. If I do continue, the updates will be in spurts until I tie up a few stories I already have going. I think it would be kinda of fun to continue through hiatus, theorizing about what is in store for S4, or maybe I'll do a series of one shots on different ways we all think the finale could have ended. If I do continue the rating will of course be changed to M, for reasons. Let me know what you all think and as always, thank you for reading.


	2. Ella

Cyrus came barging into the bedroom to find two bodies clearly engaged in some intimate act, moving under the plush comforter that was covering the bed.

"Oh god yesss! I...I... I'm almost there!"

"Cum for me baby, let those sweet juices flow!"

"YESSSSS!"

"GRRRRRRRRR!"

"GET UP!" Cyrus screamed, breaking some sort of sound barrier even he was surprised he could cross.

The bodies sprang up, clearly shocked and somewhat perturbed their moment had been ruined.

"Cyrus! What are you doing in here? GET OUT!" He spat at the top of his lungs.

"GET OUT!? GET OUT!? Do you have any idea what I woke up to this morning?" both of them shook their heads "no". "I got up out of my comfortable bed, in my comfortable home like I do every morning. The only thing that would make it more comfortable than what it is now is if my husband, God rest his soul, was here to spend the morning with me. Anyways, I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth like all good little boys and girls are supposed to do. Then, THEN I proceeded into the room down the hall, the one that my DAUGHTER occupies and walked over to her bed to say good morning. So, imagine my shock when I went to kiss her beautiful face hello, and was met with just a note with two words on it; Olivia Pope. Now, I know Liv didn't take my daughter, she's Ella's godmother so I know she wouldn't harm a hair on her head but someone SOMEONE has Ella and it's because SHE couldn't be a good little girl and stay on a damn plane with Jake Ballard!"

"Cyrus? Ella's missing?"

"Did you not hear my prior rant? Well her is the shortened version in case you missed it- YES! ELLA IS MISSING AND I BET MY ASS THAT PRINCESS MAGIC THIGH'S FATHER HAS HER!" Cyrus spat throwing his hands up in the air.

"Cy, I am so sorry. We will do everything in our power to get Ella back. He surely wouldn't harm a child." Mellie said, not realizing the severity of dealing with Rowan Pope. He was after all Liv's father and she had chased Liv away on numerous occasions with a few simple words. He wasn't that bad... Was he?

"Mellie, you don't understand. Having a child means giving part of yourself. ALL and I repeat ALL of the goodness this man had inside of him, all of the compassion and caring went into the creation of Saint Olivia Pope. He kept the evil for himself. It's probably why she's an only child." Cyrus scoffed.

"Now calm down Cyrus-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN ANDREW.. Andrew... ANDREW! MELLIE, DO YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND NOT UNDERSTAND THAT THE WHITE HOUSE IS NOT A FRAT HOUSE?! It is not some place for you to whisk off for secret rendezvous with your respective lovers. And why the hell are you so high and mighty over Liv and Fitz when you're screwing the VICE PRESIDENT!" Cyrus screamed and they could see the veins bulging out of his neck as his face turned a scary shade of crimson.

"Cyrus, it's not like that!"

"Then tell me what it's like because it sure as as hell is beginning to look like some fairytale petting zoo in here! You can't keep your thighs closed just as much as lover boy who is still missing can't stop pining after the magical thighs of Olivia Pope and as a result, MY CHILD IS MISSING! One would have thought the two of you would have learned after Jerry! The man will not stop until his daughter is away from your HUSBAND! Why is has it in so bad for Fitz is beyond me. My guess would be that NO FATHER WANTS THEIR DAUGHTER SCREWING A MARRIED MAN!"

"Cyrus!" Both Mellie and Andrew yelled in unison. It wasn't long before the middle of Cyrus' statement began to sink in.

"Cyrus what do you mean Jerry? What does this have to do with Jerry?" Mellie asked clearly becoming frantic. They did after all still have to worry about the welfare of Karen and Teddy still.

"Apparently the Pope's don't feel Fitz is good enough for their precious Olivia. Fitz pissed off papa bear and you don't piss of the man who runs the nation's top secret government spy organization! There is a price. There is always a price for going toe to toe with Rowan Pope and Jerry was the price he paid, unbeknownst to Fitz of course. But now, now this man has Ella and I myself wouldn't be shocked if the White House didn't explode in a few hours, taking out the rest of us. Now cut the bullshit and tell me where Olivia Pope is!"

Mellie sat frozen as Cyrus' words sank in. She knew that nothing good could ever come from Fitz. Everything he touched turned to shit and she spent plenty of time making sure she cleaned his messes up before the public found out about it. Now, Fitz has cause a shit storm so bad, Mellie wasn't sure she could clean it up. She wasn't sure she wanted to anymore. All she knew was that her son was dead, and ultimately Olivia Pope's father was the reason why. Olivia Pope was the reason why.

"Does Olivia know about this? About Jerry?" Andrew asked needing to know. Andrew being the voice of reason couldn't believe that Liv would be part of something this heinous given the way she felt about Fitz. Andrew hadn't been around long, but he knew they were in love. Fits looked at her the same way he assumed he looked at Mellie.

"Of course Liv doesn't know. This was all some sick game to break Olivia. A series of unfortunate events if you will, that would drive her insane enough to believe we'd all be better off without her."

"Well... It's true Cy. We would be better off without her." Mellie spat wishing now more than ever that she had never agreed to allow this affair to go on for as long as she had. She pushed them together. She silently blessed Liv for taking Fitz's load in a manner of speaking.

She was overjoyed when Fitz stopped pressing her for sex and began following Liv around like a puppy dog begging for a treat. She watched as her husband stood, sat, begged, and rolled over at Olivia's command, and she loved every minute of it. That is until things became serious between her husband and his mistress. Until said mistress threatened her cushy position as First Lady. Until said mistress showed her that Fitz was so far beyond considering Mellie as being anything to him, including a partner. Until she lost her son.

As hard as Mellie tried, she couldn't even blame Jerry's death on Olivia Pope. Jerry's death was on her as she allowed this "relationship" to go on past the point of destruction. Mellie had ultimately killed her own son.

Cyrus flinched as Mellie took on a somber tone, lowering her head. "Blair House. They are in the Blair House." Mellie said as tears began to flow from her eyes. Mellie was now being slapped with the consequences of her own selfish actions.

If she had just let them be in their little bubble. All politicians had a woman on the side right? Why couldn't Fitz? Because he wanted to leave her for that woman. If she had just agreed to the divorce maybe Jerry would still be alive and Ella wouldn't be missing. If... If... If... But everyone knows that we don't live in a world of "ifs". We don't live in a world of coulda, shoulda, wouldas. We live in a world where every action has a reaction and Mellie was now being slapped in the face with hers.

Cyrus nodded his head and turned to leave the room as Mellie folded into Andrew's arms. Andrew pulled Mellie tightly and began placing kisses on her forehead as he held her as tightly as he could.

"I killed him. I killed my son." Mellie sobbed onto Andrews chest. Andrews eyes flew open at what he was hearing. How could Mellie think she was responsible?

"Mellie, listen to me," Andrew said as he tilted Mellie's chin upwards, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You are not to blame for Jerry's death."

"I fought their love. That's what it is, love, they are in love with one another. I was so worried about losing everything after all of the time I put in to make Fitzgerald what he is today. I didn't want to lose my rightful place in this house, and now that I look back, none of it was worth his life."

"Mellie..."

"No Andrew it's true. I manipulated my way into destroying them by convincing Liv to talk Fitz into conceiving Teddy. I induced labor early, threatening Teddy's health and safety because Fitz asked me for a divorce. I threatened to go on national television when he spent the night in the hospital with her, then I followed thru with the interview when he chose her over me, over his presidency. Everything leads back to me. If I had just told Fitz about... About his father instead of rejecting him maybe things would have never gotten this far. No man chooses love over power. Unless... Unless it's true love. Painful, difficult, devastating, life changing, extraordinary love. I bet you they didn't even sleep together last night... In the biblical sense. No, they probably just held one another and laid there in silence as they drifted off to sleep because that's... That's the kind of woman Olivia Pope is. She's perfect. No wonder he's so in love with her."

Andrew remained quiet as Mellie's words sank in. In a way she was right. If she had been honest with Fitz, the dominos would have never shifted. But that would mean that neither of them would have had the moments they have shared together, leading them into one another's arms. Damned if Andrew wanted to consider a life without intimately knowing the wonder that is Mellie, without feeling her love for him pour out in a kiss, or in the way they made love. Andrew shuddered at the thought of not experiencing Mellie the way he has. She was the love of his life, his hallelujah heroine and reason to breathe. Mellie was his everything.

"Mellie, when two people are destined to be together, I mean really truly destined to be together, the universe stops at nothing to make sure their paths are perfectly aligned. Fitz was meant to be with Olivia, and you, you Mellie, were meant to be with me." Andrew said lovingly as he wiped Mellie's tears away. "I'm in love with you Mellicent and if you'll let me, I will shower you with that love everyday of your life. I can't change the past, or bring Jerry back to you, but I can make sure from this moment forward you are as happy as you deserve to be."

Mellie looked up at Andrew and saw nothing but the purest of love and admiration in his eyes. Mellie knew she was in love with Andrew, but she didn't necessarily want to give up her power for that love. She had to admit to herself that being first lady was as good as it got foe her. Being first lady would open numerous doors for her political career. There was no guarantee that Andrew would ever become president, but she did love him. Had she been going about this all wrong? Was love supposed to be the forefront in one's life.

* * *

Fitz woke up to an empty bed. He looked around the room and discovered all of Liv's belongings were gone. He went to pull Liv's pillow closer to him and found a note on her nightstand.

Fitz,

There comes a time in one's life where they cannot hide from their truth. I have finally reached my time. I am in love with you, but I am beginning to wonder Just how good for you. I know you would want to Argue with me on this which is why I chose to leave you this note. I'm not leaving you exactly as I know this is a delicate Moment in your life. But I do need some time away, and you need to focus on being a great president. Don't worry. I've Never left your side. I just need time to rebuild my inner mountain so I can be strong for you.

Livvie

Fitz read the note a few times as it seemed like there was something missing. A few minutes later, Cyrus came storming thru the bedroom door of Blair House, demanding to know Liv's whereabouts. For some reason Fitz wasn't angry or hurt when he read the letter, but he knew there was something he wasn't getting.

"Where is she!?" Cyrus spat as he began combing the corners of the room as if Liv was playing an evil game of hide and seek.

"She left Cyrus." Fitz said solemnly, trying to keep the facade that he was hurting by her abrupt departure.

"Bullshit, I know she's here Fitz. Now where is Liv!?"

"She left Cy. Here, read for yourself." Fitz said as he showed Cyrus the note. Cyrus read over the note and agreed. It did appear that Liv had left.

"Why didn't she just leave with Ballard like she was supposed to!? She was already on the plane for Fuck's sake!"

"What!?" Fitz spat causing Cyrus to flinch as he hadn't realized he said that part aloud.

"Sir... Ella is missing. Apparently every fucking thing, Liv's mother, the bomb, Jerry, it was all some sick game put on by her father to get Liv to leave. To get her to leave you. I'm guessing once Jerry... happened... Liv couldn't take anymore and she broke. Her father was there to pick up the pieces. He wanted her to get on a plane a year ago sir. Well, he thought he succeeded when Liv begged him to take her away. Of course Jake Ballard was also on the plane. My guess is to make sure she remained hidden. However, the plane took off with Ballard, but not Liv. Ballard is in the wind sir for all we can tell, sir."

"No Cy, Liv's mother is the one that killed Jerry. Her father was in the hospital at the time. I saw him with my own two eyes. That's why he captured Liv's mother. It's why he killed her. It's why... It's why I reinstated B6-13." Fitz's words trailed off as the realization hit him that Rowan had used both him and Liv in his sick plot.

Fitz and Cyrus both flopped on the sofas opposite each other and as they brainstormed on how to get Ella back. Just when they were coming to the realization that no one outsmarts B6-13, Cyrus' phone rang.

"WHAT!?" Cyrus hissed into the phone.

"Mr. Beene, this is Natalie."

"Yes Natalie, what do you want?" Cyrus asked as he remembered he hadn't yet told the nanny of Ella's disappearance.

"Mr. Beene, I know I may just be the nanny and I work for you sir. And believe me I do in fact love my job."

"Will you get to the point?!" Cyrus raised his voice even higher as he was truly becoming annoyed.

"Sir, what in the name of all that is holy is wrong with you?! Leaving a poor toddler home by herself. I know Mr. Novak normally got Ella ready in the morning but I never suspected this!"

Cyrus jumped up as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wait, Ella is there, at the house?"

"Yes sir. There's a note with your name on it I figured maybe you left it in her room last night sp I placed it on your dresser"

"I'm on my way." Cyrus said as he hung up the phone and ran straight for the oval door.

Fitz had heard enough of the conversation to know Cyrus probably wouldn't be back for the rest of the day, or he'd have Ella play in the nursery with Teddy as he worked. As Fitz was left alone in the oval, his mind drifted back to Liv.

Fitz pulled out the note Liv had left and read it once again. There was something about the way Liv wrote it that just didn't seem Liv-like. Fitz narrowed in and noticed three words were out of place. The words themselves fit, but the way they were capitalized in the middle of a sentence made Fitz focus solely on them. Fitz grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the words Just Argue Moment over and over again, trying to figure out what Liv was trying to say. He finally managed to have the words placed one on top of the other and that's when it clicked. Fitz took the first letter of each word and got J-A-M. He smiled as he realized just how smart his Livvie truly was.

"Hal, Keith!" Fitz summoned for the two agents. Once they arrived, he wasted no time in letting them know what he wanted.

"Have Marine One prepped. We're going to Vermont."

* * *

**Hey loves, I just want to make a few things clear. This chapter spent a lot of time focusing on more Mew than Olitz and with good reason. I want to try to keep this story both Olitz and Mew as best I can. Of course it will be mainly Olitz, but there will be plenty of Mew goodness in as well.**

**Secondly. Mellie's section of this chapter in no way shape or form reflect my views of Liv, nor is it meant to be anti Mellie**.** It was simply Mellie's POV but trust me it will serve it's purpose in chapters to come.**

_Lastly This story is more of a challenge for me because I am bringing in other characters for more than brief interactions. Therefore the chapter updates for this **s**tory I will try my best to accomplish at least once a week if I can._

As always I thank you all for reading and please, let me know what you think.


	3. A Moment of Peace

Olivia keyed in the gate code and proceeded to pull up the mile long winding drive way that was lined with the most beautiful oak trees she had ever seen. She stopped halfway as the trees ended, leaving a wide open view of the home. The one time she had visited the home, Marine One had touched down in the back yard, and she and Fitz were so busy that night that she never had the opportunity to get the full tour. Liv took a moment to absorb the beauty of the front.

Much like the back the front was covered in floor to ceiling windows, but not as many. There was a fountain in front of the house, and the most beautiful rose bushes she had ever seen spanned the front of the structure. She looked up and noticed there was a balcony that began in the front, and wrapped halfway around to the side of the home. She figured that was their bedroom. It honestly was a beautiful home. If she had been given the chance to design it, she couldn't imagine she would have done differently. Fitz definitely knew his Livvie.

As she pulled up to the front, Liv noticed there were a few lights on and began to worry, but then saw who she assumed was the cleaning lady walk out front to greet her. The cleaning woman punched a code in and the garage door opened, allowing Liv to pull her car in.

Since she was sure either her father or Huck had a tracker on her Mercedes so she chose not to bring her own vehicle foe the trip. Just before she had left, Liv decided to err on the side of caution and purchased an sleek black Audi using funds she had stored under the alias "Jasmine Thomas". She then sprayed the windows, with what she called "super spy spray", so she could get past surveillance cameras undetected along the way. She remembered Huck using the spray when they were trying to help her mother escape, and Huck had unknowingly left the spare cans in her car.

"Mrs. Thomas, I'm Grace and I will be here to assist you in whatever you need." The cleaning woman said as she greeted her with a smile. Liv was set back a bit by the woman using her alias, but Liv quickly realized that Fitz must have already decoded the message and called in advance.

"Thank you Grace." Liv said as she warmly shook the woman's hand. "But please call me Olivia while it's just us. I'm sure the he wouldn't mind." Liv added with a wink.

Liv took in the appearance of the woman standing in front of her. She appeared to be in her late 50's - early 60's. Her hair was mostly silver, except for a few streaks that what was dark brown hair in her younger days. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of Hazel, although they looked tired. Liv made a mental note to not run the poor woman too much. Knowing Fitz, he had already run her ragged, preparing for her arrival.

"Very well then Olivia," The woman said as she began to walk, with Liv closely behind her. "We have fully prepared the home for your stay. There will be a chef to come in and prepare your meals for you. I have been asked to stay on the grounds with you, but I will be in the guest house. The pool has been prepared, and is already heated to 70 degrees as we were told you like to swim when you have the time."

"There's a pool here?" Liv asked wishing she had taken a tour of the home during her last visit.

"Yes, Mr... Thomas had one installed. It is downstairs, and the pool area equipped with a locker room and showers spans the lowest level along with a gym and sauna. Immediately beneath us, you will find a rec room and a home theatre. This level is pretty much the living room, dining room, kitchen, and family room. There are also two guest bedrooms on this level. If you follow me, I'll show you upstairs and to your room so you can get settled."

Liv followed the woman upstairs as the woman proceeded to show her five separate bedrooms that were all unfurnished. She remarked that Mr. Thomas wanted her to furnish these rooms "When the timing was right." they proceeded down the hall and were met with a set of double doors made of the finest oak Liv had ever seen.

"This, is the master bedroom."

Liv walked in behind Grace and stopped as she saw a room that had to have been bigger than her entire apartment in DC. There was a King size canopy bed in the center of the room, Liv knew was calling her name. Liv took in the beautiful dressers that were crafted in way that made Liv assume Fitz had them custom made, and that thought was confirmed as she walked over to one which had Olive trees carved into the top with Olivia inscribed in between. Off to the left there was a beautiful white marble fireplace with a picture on top. Liv walked towards it and saw that it was her and Fitz sitting on a bench as they went over his appointments during his first campaign. They were so happy then. Everything was so simple and even though they had to remain quiet about their relationship, she couldn't remember a time where they had been so carefree.

Liv continued to look around and realized there were two huge walk in closets and smiled. Fitz knew her well. She entered a door off to the left and froze. She crept in slowly as she came face to face with the biggest bathroom she had ever seen in her life. It was equipped with a huge walk in shower with multiple shower heads, a jacuzzi, his and hers sinks, and a smaller sauna set around a corner to the back.

"Well, if there is nothing more you need of me at this time, I'm going to head on over to the guest house." Grace said, happy that Liv was so taken with the set up of the home. Liv nodded and listened as the woman's footsteps began to grow faint in the distance.

Once she was sure the woman was gone, Liv walked over to the tub, and noticed an assortment of her favorite bubble baths and body washes along with a towel warmer and silk robe. She smiled as she drew herself a bath and proceeded to get undressed. She placed her iPod in the ihome charger and made a mental note that she needed to upgrade from her Windows Phone to an iPhone and soon. It wasn't long before she was in the tub and relaxing as the jets massaged away the tension of the previous days.

Liv closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to be filled with happy moments with Fitz. The first moment that came to mind was their first night at Camp David.

It had been a week since their rendezvous in the oval office, and they were both in need of some alone time. Liv knew the State of the Union was coming up, so it took her by surprise when Fitz suggested the entire team head over to Camp David to work there. It wasn't until she saw her cabin was directly next to the main cabin, while everyone else had been placed in the cabins on the back that she began to fully understand.

By day he was the president, and she was his Communications liason, working together to prepare the speech that would set the tone of the next four years. By night, he was Fitz and she was his Livvie- just two simple people in love and on borrowed time. They made sure to express their love every chance they got. But that was then, before things became crazy and everyone knew the nature of their relationship. Now, she's lucky if she can get a hello in without Cyrus or Mellie calling for her head on a platter. Now, she sees herself as just the help, the maid who was sent in to clean up the mess of the people who hired her. Liv knew that wasn't how Fitz saw her, but that was how her mother saw her and she couldn't explain why, but it stung.

Liv finished her bath, toweled off and motioned up before wrapping herself up in the silk robe Fitz had laid out for her. She walked into the bedroom and collapsed into bed as soon as she had turned down the beautiful ivory down comforter. It wasn't long before Liv fell asleep, exhausted from the 12 hr drive.

Liv's dreams were full of Fitz and the way they he took his time exploring her body as they made love. As her dream went on, it became more real. It was almost as if she could feel Fitz's hands roaming her body and gently pinching her nipples. It was almost as if she could feel Fitz's mouth clenching onto her neck, leaving a trail of moist kisses along the way. It was almost as if she could feel his tongue gliding down her abdomen. It was almost as if she could feel his hand parting her slick folds as his tongue sought out her bundle of nerves. It was almost as if he was there. Liv's hand subconsciously made it's way down her body, and she awoke when she her hand met the thick curls she'd know anywhere.

"Fitz..." Liv moaned as both hands worked their way into his hair and began massaging his scalp. Liv wanted to ask him what he was doing there, but couldn't form the words as her masterfully strummed her clit like it was a violin. It wasn't long before she was arching her back as her hips jerked up to meet Fitz's mouth as she was thrown over a cliff.

Once her body had calmed down, Fitz wasted no time removing his boxers as they were the only thing blocking him from sliding into home.

Liv looked up as he rejoined her on the bed, and helped her remover her robe. No words were spoken as he slid into her core, and began moving at a slow, sensual pace. Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck, and her legs around his waist as they met each other thrust for thrust.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Those were the only words spoken as they moved together harmoniously, until they both succumbed to the orgasm that rocked their souls.

Liv wanted to ask Fitz what he was doing there, why he decided to risk everything and leave DC when he had plenty to do, but she already knew the answer. She knew she should send him on his way, but honestly she didn't want to. She needed this time, they needed this time. So for the first time she decided to be selfish, she decided to embrace the man who was risking it all for her. Liv put them first as she laid quietly curled up in Fitz's arms and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mellie made her way towards the oval needing to get something off of her chest. She knew Fitz would probably be busy, but she decided it couldn't wait. She needed to speak with him as soon as possible.

"Mrs. Grant! What are you doing here?" Lauren asked as she knew where Fitz had gone, but wasn't expecting the first lady to be in the White House that day.

"The DAR picnic was postponed due to the rain so my afternoon became free. Is my husband in?"

"N-No ma'am." Lauren replied nervously. She remembered the moment she had spent with the First lady a few months before while Fitz was away with Liv. Lauren sat quietly, praying this wouldn't be a repeat.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Mellie asked rather calmly. Too calmly for Laurens liking.

"Either tonight or tomorrow. He said he needed time away. Time to just reflect."

"I'm sure he did Lauren. Welp, that's all I needed. Thank you Lauren. Have a wonderful day, and don't work yourself too hard. The cat is away after all." Mellie said with a wink as she walked back towards the residence. Lauren was more alarmed by Mellie's calm behavior than anything and decided she'd better call Fitz and give him a heads up. Lauren pulled out her personal cell phone and looked for the number listed under "Jasmine". It was a direct line to the home in Vermont.

* * *

Liv woke up believing the night before was a dream. She turned over and quickly realized she hadn't been dreaming at all. Fitz was really there. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't worry about how long they had, or if he was staying too long. He was there with her in their home, and she was going to enjoy what little time they had. Liv went to stand and smiled as Fitz's grip on her tightened.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fitz asked as he buried his head in her hair.

"To the bathroom if that's ok with you Mr... President."

"I guess so." Fitz replied as he loosened his grip on Liv and watched her naked frame walk away. Her hair was a mess from their night of love making as they woke up twice, both desperately needing the other.

Liv went to the bathroom and quickly cleaned up a little before she brushed her teeth, washed her face and combed her hair then proceeded back into the bedroom, joining Fitz on the bed. Fitz looked surprised when Liv said nothing about him having to leave. He decided not to push it.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Fitz asked as he began drawing lazy circles on Liv's back.

"Best sleep I've had in a year." Liv responded. It wasn't lost on Fitz that she was referring to the last night they spent together in her apartment - The night he chose her and they ran down the clock together. After a few beats Liv spoke.

"Good morning."

"Hmmmm, good morning sweet Livvie."

"So, what do we have planned for today?" She asked causing Fitz to sit up and raise his eyebrow. He let out a deep breath, before reclining back and answering her question.

"I figured a little horseback riding and a picnic in the orchards. That is if you have no other plans."

Liv smiled up at Fitz. "No. No plans at all."

They laid in silence for a while before Fitz heard the house phone ringing. He immediately knew it was Lauren as she was the only one with the number.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Thomas... Sir, I just wanted to let you know that Mrs... Holiday was looking for you not took long ago. She didn't seem to mind that you had taken an extended lunch, she actually seemed... happy. I thought you should know. Just in case problems arise later."

"Thank you Lauren. I'll be in touch." Fitz said before hanging up. Fitz turned over and pulled Liv back into his arms.

Liv moaned as Fitz's lips gently glided over hers. His tongue began begging for entrance and she was all too willing to oblige.

"Hmmm, I though we were going horseback riding." Liv giggled as they broke for oxygen.

"We are. But I remember you saying it's been a while so I figured we could practice here." Fitz said as he pulled Liv on top of him.

"So, you're a horse now?" Liv asked as she began trailing kisses along Fitz's jaw. She smiled as she felt Fitz's erection pressing firmly against her stomach.

"I'm a stallion Livvie. Nothing with ever ride as smoothly, or as accurately as me." Fitz replied with a light tap to her ass. "No mount me."

Liv wasted no time to lift up, and lower herself onto Fitz's erection. No matter how many times they made love, it never ceased to amaze either of them just how much he filled her. Fitz always took comfort in the knowledge that not only did he fit her like a glove, but he apparently was better endowed than his adversaries Davis and Ballard. Liv reached down and held onto Fitz's shoulders for leverage as she began riding Fitz in a way she only felt comfortable doing with him.

Fitz watched as Liv arched her back and ran her fingers through her hair, before allowing her hands to work it's way to playfully tug on her nipples - all while moving her hips in a way that showed him her body was made to please only him.

Fitz's hands came to rest on Liv's hips as he met her movements with his own. Liv loved how the timing of their thrusts were so perfect that each sensation only strengthened the moment. He smiled as he felt Liv's walls begin to close in and instead of shying away, she locked eyes with him without him saying it.

He felt his own orgasm approach as he watched Liv's body begin to spasm as she reached her peak. This honestly had to have been the sexiest moment he had ever experienced in his life. Fitz followed a few moments later, and smiled as Liv collapsed on his chest.

"So, did I pass the refresher course?" Liv asked joking as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to bask in the afterglow.

"With flying colors."

* * *

Back at the White House, Cyrus was just beginning his day. He decided to bring Ella along with him, deciding it was safer to have her spend the day with Teddy, than at home with the nanny.

As he made his way into the residence, he was shocked to see Mellie sitting and eating a casual breakfast with Andrew. To make matters worse, Fitz was nowhere in sight. Deciding that he wouldn't allow their teenage hormones to get the best of him, Cyrus simply wished them a good morning before dropping Ella off in the nursery and beginning his day. At this point, Rome could burn for all he cared.

Cyrus walked towards the oval and stopped in front of Lauren's desk.

"Jasmine?" Cyrus asked, already knowing Fitz had found Liv and had gone to her. When Lauren didn't respond, Cyrus simply nodded and headed towards his office. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get angry. The possibility of losing Ella so briefly after losing James was too much for him. Now that he had Ella back, he wasn't letting anything ruin his day.

Cyrus sat in his office and focused on his job. Honestly his job had come second to the Shakespearian drama that Fitz and the women in his life. He had honestly forgotten how much easier his stressful job could be once he removed playing baby sitter. He was honestly at the point where he didn't care anymore. Fitz's and Mellie's love lives were no longer worth his health. Cyrus was ready to enjoy his morning cup of coffee as he perused some briefs that were laid on his desk when Ethan came barging thru his office door.

"Mr. Beene... Sir. There's been a shooting on the hill. The president we have been told has been secured as has the first lady and vice president. The children are with them sir."

Cyrus nodded and followed Ethan out of his office where his men were waiting to escort him to the bunker.

* * *

After a few passionate rounds of love making, Liv and Fitz made their way to the stables and pulled out their horses. Fitz went to go help Liv mount hers, and smiled as he watched her spring up and mount the horse on her own. He mounted his horse and they began to make their way towards the orchard with a picnic basket in tow when Hal came rushing towards them.

"Sir, we have word there's been a shooting on the hill. We need to return to DC as quickly as possible. The White House has been given word that you've been secured."

Fitz looked at Liv with saddened eyes and was met with a smile.

"Go, your country needs their leader." Liv said not able to help but feel the pride that was swelling in her heart at this very moment.

Of course the situation wasn't ideal, and secretly she wished they had more time, but that was neither here nor there in this moment. The love of her life had to set out to do his job. He had to be the voice of the nation and put their minds at ease like only he could. But not before he leaned down and passionately kissed Liv goodbye , before making his way towards the front of the home.

Liv watched as Fitz walked towards their flag which stood proudly in the front lawn and lowered it to half mass. She knew the rest of the flags would soon follow, but the fact that the flag in their home, on their lawn was first, as ordered by the president - her boyfriend made her proud. But even in the face of a national crisis, the President of the United States put her first with that kiss. It wasn't ideal situation with him having to leave so quickly, but he did as best he could in that moment, and she was enough for her. Liv waved as Marine One took off and disappeared into the sky, carrying the man who now had an added weight on his shoulders.

Fitz climbed into his seat on the chopper and smiled as he looked over at Livvie. He loved how patient she was with him when the nation called. He loved how she was proud of him for doing the job only she had faith in him to do. Their eyes locked and his heart sank as the chopper ascended into the sky and he watched the love of his life become smaller and smaller in the distance. In this moment the same thought crossed both of their minds.

This... Is why I stay.


	4. A Happy Homecoming Pt1

**Monday**

Liv woke up to yet another snow filled Vermont day. It had been almost three months since her last physical encounter with Fitz. Between the shooting on the hill, (which turned out to be a scorned wife going after her philandering husband, a Senator from Tennessee and his secretary/mistress) as well as assessing the other demands of this great nation, Liv hadn't seen Fitz since his departure on Marine One twelve weeks earlier. The frigid temperatures only served as a reminder as to how much Liv truly missed him as she longed for her cuddle buddy.

Although she was in Vermont, in their home, the home that Fitz built for them, Olivia Pope was not at peace. She was still trying to forgive herself for getting on that plane,even more so - for getting on that plane with Jake Ballard. Granted she hadn't left but the fact that she almost did still made her feel sick with regret. Deciding to take a break from punishing herself with the memory, Liv opted to go on the search for food.

Liv threw on Fitz's NAVY sweatshirt along with a pair of her black leggings and proceeded down the stairs. Halfway down, Liv got the strange feeling she wasn't alone. She continued on her way as her body knew this presence. She didn't feel threatened by the possibly unknown person.

"Huck?" Liv called out hoping her gut was correct. A few moments later, Huck turned a corner and presented himself in front of her. Huck's face was neutral, but Liv could tell in his eyes something was wrong. Liv stepped closer to her friend and saw the conflict that hid behind his already dark eyes.

"Huck, what is it? What's wrong?"

Instead of responding, Huck simply dropped to his knees. Liv rushed to her friend and wrapped her arms around him, hoping to calm his trembling frame. She hadn't seen Huck this emotional since he had been held captive in the Pentagon, and was Water boarded as he was accused of the assassination attempt on Fitz.

"It had to be done Liv. It had to be done."

"Huck... What?"

"He found you Liv. He knew where you were and he was coming to hurt you. He was coming to hurt you Liv. He was coming to kill you. So I did what I had to do. I can't say I didn't enjoy it Liv, I enjoyed it very much. Watching the life drain from the man who has cause you so much pain, the man who has caused me so much pain. It had to be done and I did it Liv and because I did it we're free Liv. We're free."

"Did what Huck?... Huck? What did you do? Who did you kill?"

Huck looked up at Liv with the widest darkest eyes she had ever seen. Huck's eyes were wild and cold, yet there was a warmth in them. Liv knew that warmth. Huck always told her that spot was reserved for her. When she could see the warmth his mind was processing that she was around. When she didn't see the warmth... run..

"Who did you kill Huck?" Liv repeated after a few moments of silence. She already knew the answer, but part of her wanted to hear it. Part of her needed to hear it.

"I. Killed. Command. I killed your father Liv but he was going to hurt you and I'm sorry Liv. I'm so sorry I killed your father, actually I'm sorry that I'm not sorry that I killed him Liv but command had to be stopped before he hurt you. He killed your mother and dumped her on my doorstep Liv. He just left her there. He had to be stopped Liv. I couldn't let him hurt you anymore."

"Shhhh. Huck, it's okay Huck. You did what you had to do."

Liv sat at the bottom of the steps holding her friend until he calmed down. Most people would cry, scream, throw a fit or drown their sorrows in the comfort of a well stocked liquor cabinet, but Liv couldn't. If she were being honest with her self, all urges to drink any form of alcohol had flown out of the window the minute Huck had muttered those three magical words - I. Killed. Command. But honestly what did that mean? Other than the fact that she was free from her father's grasp, what did it mean for the republic?

"Huck, what happens now? With B6-13? What happens now that command is dead?" Liv asked, almost too afraid to know the answer.

"You know how they say "Chop off the head of a snake and another will grow in it's place?" Liv nodded allowing Huck to continue. "Well, what they don't say is the one that chops off the head is the one that will grow in it's place."

"Huck, you are.. Are you-"

"Command. I am now command Liv. And because I'm command I have to go away. I will still be there to watch over you all, but not in the same way."

"Huck..."

"It's ok Liv. You can come home. It's time to come home. We need you to come home. He needs you Liv. He needs you to come home."

"Huck..."

"It's over... Just come home Liv..."

* * *

**Tuesday**

Liv had just returned from her very first class of learning how to make jam. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, but it was entertaining nonetheless. She toed off her dress boots and walked towards the family room to start a fire. Once she warmed up a little, she returned to the kitchen to grab a bottle of Shiraz, and her wine glass. She returned to the family room and poured herself a full glass of wine, something she knew not to do but today she didn't care. Not after the awkward conversation Liv had with Mellie just a few hours earlier.

It seemed this week everyone wanted a piece of Liv. It was only Tuesday, but news of her parents' death seemed to have spread thru Washington very quickly, and everyone she left behind was more than eager for her to return home. Apparently everyone missed Liv more than she thought they would, everyone including Mellie.

"Liv, I am so sorry for your loss. I truly had no idea your mother or father were still living..."

Lie ...

"It's fine Mellie, really it's fine. We weren't close."

"Well I just can't imagine how you feel right now. You know, you should be home Liv, here in DC. We need you down here. Not... Not only for your expertise, but, well, I've come to consider you a friend... In some odd way."

Lie...

"I'm not sure Mellie. I mean you and Fitz should be working on your marriage. You two should be doing something to repair your marriage. It's part of why I left."

"Liv, Fitz and I are finished. I have come to realize that our marriage was long over before you entered the picture with no hope of repair. You should come home Liv. He needs you. We need you. Besides, Karen's birthday is this weekend and she's asking for you. She begged us for this Belgian chocolate fountain that you had been raving about. Well Fitz found the biggest one they had. You could swim in chocolate it's so big. Anyway, Karen has been asking for you."

"I'll have to get back to you and let you know Mellie."

"Ok, well... That's all I ask. Just please Liv, honestly consider it. Your place is here in DC. Not in whatever God forsaken town you've run away to in order to seek refuge. Come home Liv..."

Liv hung up and slouched back into the sofa where she allowed the wine to soothe her nerves.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Liv woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She moved the covers back and threw on her robe, unsure of who'd she'd find. Between Huck and Mellie, Liv honestly wouldn't be surprised to see Abby cooking up a storm in her kitchen.

Liv walked down the hallway and into the wide open family room and froze. Standing right before her was Fitz still in his work attire, making her breakfast. As if he could sense her presence...

"Grab a seat. Breakfast is almost finished." Fitz said, not yet turning around. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Liv in that moment, he didn't trust himself to not burn breakfast once he did finally turn around. Liv took a seat on a stool in front of their counter and watched Fitz finished breakfast.

It should be like this everyday. In an another universe it would be. But this is not another universe so...

"Why are you here?" Liv asked, her voice full of curiosity and hope.

"Do I really need a reason to come home?" Fitz countered as he began loading up their plates with Belgian waffles, eggs, sausage, bacon and toast. He set the plates down and returned to the counter to grab their bowls of fresh fruit, something that Liv definitely noticed.

"Well no... Yes... No... Yes. At least for the next four years. Why are you here Fitz?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to be alone right now. Normally this is the moment where people say things like "I'm so sorry for your loss" and "Honey they are in a better place." I just don't know what to say so I made breakfast."

"Thank you. But Fitz, you didn't have to come all the way up to Vermont. You have a job, a very important job..."

"I've missed you. It's been far too long since I've looked into your eyes or wrapped my arms around you. Yes we Skype and talk over the phone but... It's been too long and..."

"And?"

"I just needed a moment with you." Fitz said as he finally turned around with two overloaded plates and tear filled eyes.

"Fitz..."

"Come home Livvie."

"You're married..."

"Not much longer. The divorce process is underway. As shocking as this may sound, Mellie isn't even contesting it. I'm guessing now that Andrew is around, she has no problems with us being together."

"Whoa, Fitz, what are you talking about? What did you and Mellie do? What about your presidency?"

"Nothing outside of filing for divorce and having said divorce finalized this morning. Mellie and I were in the middle of yet another pointless verbal war and we both blurted it out. We sat down and considered our options, and we decided neither of us could continue to live this lie any longer. Besides, there's no law stating that a president HAS to be or STAY married." Fitz stated matter of factly. He decided that it was time to emphasize the power of his words and held up his left hand to reveal a bare ring finger.

"What about Karen and Teddy?"

"Karen knows about us. I told her everything. She was a little creeped out because she saw you as a big sister, but in the end she was just happy that she hasn't walked in on us like she did with Mellie giving Andrew a-"

"OH-KAY! I DEFINITELY don't need to relive that traumatizing experience. Once was enough Thank you!" Liv whined as she covered her ears. Fitz joined in the laughter, and the mood became frighteningly serious.

"Come home Livvie. Yes, this is our home, but come back to DC. We can date openly once this is all over, I can propose to you the right way. I can yell our love from the mountain tops and we can get married. We can have children and you can be my first lady. No more hiding in the shadows. Come home. I'm a free man."

There they were. The four words Liv had been longing to hear for the past five years. As much as those words played in her ears like the sweetest of symphonies, Liv couldn't say yes. Not just yet. Not until she cleared her conscience."

"Fitz, there's something I need to tell you." Liv said sheepishly, her head lowered.

"What is it Livvie? Whatever it is we can fix it."

Liv took a deep breath and decided it was now or never.

"Fitz, before I came to the oval, the day you won the election... I was on a plane. I was packed and ready to leave everything behind... I was ready to leave you behind. I'm no good for you Fitz. I felt like everything that happened the past year was my fault. James' and Jerry's deaths, Hightower's bomb-mutilated corpse at his funeral... All of it was my fault. If I had just left sooner, I could have spared you the loss of a child. You'd still have Jer if I... And I... And Fitz... I..." Liv couldn't finish the words as she folded and tears began streaming from her eyes harder than before. Fitz rounded the counter and pulled Liv into his arms.

"Livvie, everything that happened this past year had nothing to do with you. It had everything to do with your father and his manipulative ways. Baby this wasn't on you. None of it was."

"Fitz there's more."

"More?"

"I... When I left, I went against everything I believed in and I did something you may never forgive me for."

"Livvie I-"

"No Fitz, let me finish. We said no more secrets right?" Fitz nodded, allowing Liv to continue. "Against my better judgment and everything I believed in, I allowed Jake to go with me. In a platonic nature, but I allowed him to go nonetheless."

"I know..."

"But I got on that plane and I... I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave with another man when my heart belongs to you. I couldn't leave with Jake when you needed me more than anything... I couldn't... Wait... What?"

"I know. I know about the plane, and I know about Jake. Livvie, none of that matters, not anymore."

Liv took a step back and looked at Fitz as if he had grown an extra head. Something was up. Something had to be up. Fitz was jealous, possessive, selfish to the point of almost starting a nuclear war when it came to her. So why was he being so calm?

"Fitz?"

"Livvie, I could waste another ten months to a year or longer wallowing in self pity and crying about how the love of my life ALMOST left me... Or..."

"Or?"

Fitz stepped in closer to Liv and pulled her body flush against his. He tilted her head upwards and placed the sweetest, softest kiss upon her lips. "Or, I can take comfort in the fact that you came to your senses and returned to me before it was too late." Fitz reasoned as he began nibbling on the skin just under Liv's ear.

"So you're not mad?" Liv asked as she looked at Fitz in disbelief.

"Not mad at all. Grateful, relieved, thankful, enlightened, hopelessly in love, but not mad. Now, will you come home Livvie? Come home to DC. With me is where you belong."

"Fine... I will return to DC for two weeks. You have two weeks to convince me to stay."

"Two weeks?"

"Two weeks. I have to be there for at least that long since I have to bury my..., and prepare a funeral for my... yeah. She... was already dead so there is no need for a ceremony for her. I'm sure the people at the Smithsonian as well as many other individuals would like to say goodbye to... him."

"Wait, so he actually worked at the Smithsonian? Like building dinosaurs, and collecting rare historical items in foreign dirt type Smithsonian?"

"Yep. He did."

"Wow."

"Wow."

"So when do we leave?" Liv asked as she stole a strawberry from Fitz's bowl.

"Whenever you're ready. Oh and Livvie, since you'll be staying in a guest room in the residence, pack light."

There was a calming silence between them as they finished their breakfast.

Yep, this was exactly how it was supposed to be.


	5. A Happy Homecoming Pt2

**This chapter contains smut SO, if it offends, or makes you uncomfortable, i would suggest stopping this chapter after the party.**

**Bri**, **Lynn... Yeah**

* * *

After a task filled morning of picking the right present and Liv transforming into a younger, yet still formidable version of herself they were about to touch down in DC. Liv was shocked that Fitz made no efforts to get her to join the mile high club with him, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Still she couldn't help but wonder if her admission of leaving with Jake had something to do with it.

Fitz sat across from Liv looking like a cheetah ready to pounce on his prey. It took everything in him to show restraint. As much as he wanted to take her right there on the chopper he knew he couldn't. She'd kill him if he messed up her hair before the party, so he focused his gaze outside.

* * *

"It's over... Just come home Liv..."

Those words were on a constant loop running through Liv's mind as she stepped off of Marine One. Although Liv spent the better part of those three months working on her "inner demons", she had to admit that she missed being in the Nation's Capital. Not because that was where she grew up, but because that was where her heart was. That was where Fitz was. Liv was in DC as she told Fitz for two weeks in which time he had to persuade her to stay. Liv had made a schedule of things she needed to do upon her arrival. She had to prepare her parents' burials, visit with her gladiators, and go on a major shopping spree before her tentative return to Vermont in a few weeks. But the very first stop on Liv's list - Karen's 14th birthday party.

Liv had struggled for hours trying to figure out what the girl who has everything would want for her birthday. Then she remembered a conversation the two of them had, sitting on Karen's bed and sharing a pint of Ben & Jer... It was only a few short months ago, but it gave Liv an idea for the perfect gift. Liv scheduled for the two of them to have a girls day out. They would fly to New York, hit the spa, get manis and pedis, do a little shopping, all before heading back to their presidential hotel suite that overlooked Time Square. There they would dress to the nines, and head out to a five star dinner, before seeing Our Town on Broadway. Since Karen had just been in the play, she figured she'd love to see the real thing.

As they approached the residence, Fitz stopped and pulled Liv into a secluded room. He closed the door and immediately his mouth came crashing down on Liv's. Liv returned the kiss with so much passion it knocked Fitz back a few steps.

"What was that for?" Liv gasped as they both came up for air.

"It's going to be pretty busy soon with all of the teenagers running around and I don't know when I'd be able to do that again."

"Hmmm." Was Liv's only reply as she licked her lips and wiped her lipstick off of Fitz's mouth. Once he was cleaned up, they headed towards the party.

When they got inside they were shocked to see fifty teenage boys and girls huddled around as Mellie and Andrew went head to head in a game of Dance Revolution. From the looks of it, Mellie was wiping the floor with Andrew, and the kids were eating it up. Karen was the first to look up and notice Liv.

She ran across the room and threw her arms around her, almost knocking Liv over in the process. Fortunately Fitz was standing directly behind her and kept both of them balanced. Karen and Liv finished their hello's and soon after Andrew was challenging Fitz to a dance off. Fitz won the first match and Andrew immediately called for a do-over which he won. Then it was time for Liv and Mellie to square off. Karen laughed as she already knew the outcome of this matchup. Karen knew this was one of the ways Liv got her exercise on the trail. She was too young to know about the other ways...

Liv and Mellie took off dancing touching down on all of the arrows at all the right times. Fitz stood by and watched just admiring Liv's...

"Damn look at the fattie on Ms. Pope. If only I was older, she'd be da wifey." The first voice said as they were apparently admiring the way Liv's black leggings seemed to have been painted onto her body. She wore an over sized cream sweater, but even that served to accent her curves. Every curve, every single curve had been gloriously accented and Fitz was calling on the Holy Trinity to keep himself from pouncing on her at any given moment.

"Ms. Pope is hot! Look at how her ass just takes command of the room. I think I'm in love. Definitely da new bae." Another boy added. Fitz had no idea why but he was suddenly becoming hot with rage. Maybe it was because of the disrespectful way the boys were talking about his Livvie, or maybe it was the fact that they were clearly smitten with his woman, but either way Fitz was heated.

"Get out of here jack ass, I called her first."

"Over my dead body dipshit."

Fitz had turned just in time to catch the hand of Jeremy Clarkson who was about to impale a much shorter Matthew Chapman. Fitz managed to get the boys settled and on to the next subject before anyone else caught on to the issue. That was a blessing as Karen had a huge crush on Jeremy. The last thing he needed was to have his daughter devastated because her crush was smitten with her father's... Olivia Pope.

Mellie and Liv's dance off was coming to an end and of course Liv being much younger, had wiped the floor with Mellie. Karen decided she was ready to actually begin her party and everyone headed towards the Rose Garden where everything including the 25' chocolate fondue fountain was spurting 140 gallons of creamy milk chocolate. It was strategically placed in the center of the Rose Garden so the kids could access it from anywhere. In front of the fountain there were tables with any and everything you could possibly imagine coating with chocolate. Unfortunately for Fitz, his option wasn't on any table... Yet.

Karen pulled Liv (who had grown a tail consisting of Matthew and Jeremy as well as a few other boys) towards the table and they both began to fill their plates with different fruits to take to the fountain. The other girls joined in and the rest of the boys soon followed as they all made their way to destroy any nutritional value the food could provide.

It only took a few moments before Liv felt a very tiny pair of hands she knew all too well, to begin tugging on her sweater.

"Iv-eeee" Teddy squealed as Liv pick up and embrace the child. Fitz watched on as his youngest son held on to his teddy bear for dear life and found his head resting on Liv's chest.

Mellie looked on in part amusement and part disgust. For the life of her she couldn't understand what defect the Grant men possessed to make them succumb to the appeal of Olivia Pope. Mellie had heard the way Big Gerry had spoken about Liv during the trail, and it wasn't lost on anyone that Jerry thought Liv hung the moon herself. Now Mellie watched on as her youngest child became wrapped up in the "Liv appeal" as well. She couldn't help but laugh however at the sour face Fitz was wearing as he watched his son steal the heart of his girl. It lasted for a few moments then shifted as Fitz's thoughts took on a new form.

Fitz stood there watching Liv and Teddy together. He quickly wanted to grab Teddy as he was resting his head on the "Fitz only" pillows, but then his thoughts shifted. He could see Liv cuddling with their toddler in the same fashion. In all reality, Teddy should have been Liv's, not Mellie's. He would definitely have to pull out all of the stops during this two week period to convince Liv to stay.

* * *

The party had been going full swing for the past two hours, and Mellie needed a moment. She collected Andrew and Teddy and they made their way inside and over to Blair House where she had officially moved in.

Liv was on the phone with the editor of Time Magazine with Fitz right by her side. It appeared they wanted to do a special edition on the Grant Campaign from beginning to reelection, and since she was the force behind both campaigns, they wanted to do a photo shoot and extensive interview with the dynamic duo. The shoot would take place three weeks from now and much to Fitz's surprise, Liv agreed. After Liv hung up, Fitz ran inside for just a few minutes to grab a gift he'd been holding for Liv since they won the election.

He ran into the oval and unlocked a drawer in his desk and pulled out the rectangular box. He tucked it safely into his pocket and made his way back towards the rose garden where his agents looked as if they had just seen a ghost. He made his way past his men and the crowd of reporters and witnessed all hell breaking loose.

Apparently Jeremy decided to show his caveman side and poured a cup of the chocolate fondue over Matthews head. Matthew threw a handful of chocolate at Jeremy who had ducked just in time. The flying chocolate landed in the hair of Karen's best friend Serena. This prompted a full blown food fight and Liv was nowhere to be found.

"Enough!" Fitz yelled causing all fifty children to freeze mid throw. Every single one of them had been drenched in chocolate and toppings, all of them afraid of the clearly pissed off POTUS.

"Where's Ms. Pope!?" Fitz yelled surprised Liv allowed such a monstrosity to go on. A few seconds later a chocolate covered Olivia Pope emerged from behind the fountain.

"Liv. What is the meaning of all of this?"

"Hey, if you can't beat em, join em... Right?" Liv laughed sheepishly. Fitz looked at Liv, trying to control his emotions. A good 90% of him wanted to rip her clothes off and lick the remaining chocolate off of her body, kids be damned. The 10% of reasoning left in his brain wanted to punish her for allowing such a thing to go on... Welp, there went the last 10%. As if she were reading his mind, Liv sauntered over to Fitz, rendering him speechless. What happened next was caught by every camera and cell phone in the room, and would definitely make headlines in the morning.

Liv approached Fitz with a seductive fire in her eyes. Fitz knew he'd stepped in it deep for yelling at her.

"Ms. Pope..." Fitz warned as he took a step back.

For every step he took backwards, Liv took one towards him until she was within pouncing distance. Liv threw her arms around Fitz, her body landing flush against his as she began slinky-ing herself up and down his front. This not only caused a raging erection, but the POTUS was now completely covered in chocolate to match the kids at the party. In retaliation, Fitz picked Liv up and threw her into the chocolate fountain. Luckily for him, the chocolate wasn't hot at all. This prompted Liv to pull Fitz into the fountain with her, and fifty teenagers circled around to witness the battle between Pope and the POTUS. The press was having a field day as the two adults were throwing chocolate and whatever other foods the kids were contributing to the war.

"What in the Sam hell is going on here!?" Cyrus boomed as he made his way into the Rose Garden without Ella. She was over at Blair House playing with Teddy. When he entered the garden his shock grew into horror as he walked closer and witnessed the adults being cheered on by a crowd of teens.

Fitz grabbed Liv by her waist and pulled her against him. "We will finish this later." Fitz whispered against her ear before climbing out of the fountain, completely drenched in chocolate. The intensity of the chills that went down Liv's spine were unprecedented in their severity. She could already feel the ache between her thighs.

"What Cy, you've never seen how rowdy White House parties can get?"

"Mr. President..." Cyrus said cautiously.

"Cyrus, I may be the president, but right now I'm a dad and we are celebrating my daughter's 14th birthday." Fitz said as he walked towards Cyrus with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Mr. President, you better not!" Cyrus warned as Fitz stepped closer and closer to him.

"Relax Cy, I just came to shake your hand." Fitz offered as he extended a chocolate covered hand for Fitz. The kids watched on in anticipation as they were all waiting to see how this would play out.

Fitz offered Cyrus a smile and it seemed to do the trick. Cyrus relaxed and reached for Fitz's chocolate covered hand while Liv crept up behind the chief of staff. As soon as their hands met, Fitz pulled Cyrus in for a hug. Liv enclosed Cyrus from behind making sure to get a little in his hair as well. Camera flashes filled the air as now the POTUS, his closest advisor, and his chief of staff were all covered in chocolate.

"I could be running Harvard..." Cyrus growled as he took in the appearance of his chocolate covered suit.

"You could be, but you'd have to admit that life wouldn't be this interesting if you were." Fitz remarked with a howling laugh.

* * *

After an extensive amount of hosing down, as well as explaining to parents the reason their children were covered in chocolate, a still very chocolate covered POTUS and Olivia Pope said their goodbyes to Karen's guests. Every single kid had remarked that this had to have been the coolest party ever and it would definitely go down in history. Never had a party in the White House gotten so out of control, and never had the POTUS behaved in such a carefree manner. Of course there would be people that would have something to say, but at the end of the day, Fitz knew he had just won father of the year. He even joked at how it could be a great way to promote fathers to spend hours just indulging in things their kids loved to do. Not just at a party, but anytime. That spin seemed to have calmed Cyrus down as he went to clean up before returning to Blair House to gather Ella and head home. The last person to leave the party sent a wave of relief and panic running through Fitz.

"Hey Karen, this was the coolest party ever. Your dad's really cool."

"Thanks Jeremy. Yea, my dad is really cool. He is definitely not the average POTUS." Karen replied with cheeks redder than rose.

"Well, call me some time. I'd love to hang out. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat." Jeremy said as he placed a kiss on her cheek then said his goodbyes to Liv and Fitz before making his way out the door. Karen held on long enough for Jeremy to be out of her line of vision before screaming at the top of her lungs.  
One could say definitely Karen had the perfect birthday and she even loved Liv's gift. After Liv told Karen to pick a weekend, Karen and her Serena headed towards her bedroom to get showered and changed.

* * *

"So, do you need any help?" Fitz asked as Liv struggled to remove her chocolate soaked clothing. Karen was spending the night at Serena's house which left the two of them completely alone.

Liv looked her chocolate POTUS up and down and decided to not let a good thing go to waste. Liv bit her bottom lip and continued to stare at Fitz as he made his way closer to her.

Instantly his mouth latched onto her neck, and Liv's hands found their way into his curls. Fitz sucked and licked Liv's neck clean before moving to the other side and doing the same.

"Hmmm, this is honestly the best chocolate I have ever tasted." Fitz growled as he lifted Liv's sweater over her head and dropped it to the floor. Liv moaned as Fitz's fingers expertly shed the rest of her clothing.

Fitz worked his way down to Liv's breasts and pulled a nipple into his mouth as Liv began fumbling with the buttons on Fitz's shirt. Fitz gently bit down on Liv's nipple, causing her to tug at his shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. This only served to rile Fitz up more as he quickly discarded his clothing and resumed his afternoon delight. Fitz latched on to Liv's other breast causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Fitz..."

"Quiet..." Fitz ordered as walked Liv backwards until she was against the wall and licked a trail between her breasts to her navel. He continued on his path as he hoisted one of Liv's legs over his shoulder and parted her slick, chocolate covered folds. He felt himself growing painfully hard as his tongue began lapping up her juices along with the chocolate.

Liv moaned as Fitz laid back, pulling her with him so she was now sitting on his face. "Ride me" Fitz hummed against her bundle of nerves as his tongue thrust inside of her. Liv saw stars as the amount of pleasure Fitz was giving her with his mouth was building up to ungodly heights. She began moving her hips back and forth as her body continued to feed Fitz all he could take.

"Fuck... Fitz" as well as a slew of obscenities left her mouth as Liv threw her head back in rapture. The pressure building within her caused her body to shake while succumbing to the hottest, most explosive orgasm she had ever encountered.

"Fitz..." Liv moaned as she moved her body downward and began licking the chocolate coated essence off of Fitz's lips. The kiss became heated, and Liv quickly broke apart, as she moved lower down his body.

She ran her tongue across his pecks and gently nibbled on each nipple before making her way lower to his abs. Liv traced the ridges of his six pack and made her way lower.

"What would you do-oo-oo for a POTUS bar?" Liv sang as she ran her tongue up one side of Fitz's length before working her way down the other and finally taking him into her mouth.

Fitz thought of everything from birds to 2013 Superbowl in attempts to not finish too quickly. Even though he was the first she had engaged in giving oral to, Liv had always been masterful in her ministrations, each lick, suck, or nibble, threatening to throw him over the edge. Fitz tangled his hands into Liv's hair, and pulled her up, only moments before he broke.

"Shower, now." Was all Fitz could get out as he lifted Liv up and made his way towards the shower. Refusing to set her down, Fitz turned the water on and their lips found each other's once again as their tongues relished in their sweet reunion.

Liv managed to convince Fitz to set her down long enough for her to enter the stream of water and allow it to begin washing the remaining chocolate from her body which Fitz insisted on doing himself as she washed him. No sooner than the last of the bubbles had been rinsed clean did Fitz have Liv pinned against the shower wall with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Fitz entered Liv slowly at the same time his tongue entered her mouth. They both moaned at the feeling of Fitz filling her body in a way no man has ever been able to. It truly felt as if they were made for each other. Slow thrust quickly became harder, faster, and deeper as Liv bit down on Fitz's shoulder. Her hands tugging and pulling his hair only served to egg him on as he masterfully hit her glorious spot over and over sending her over a cliff screaming his name. It wasn't too long after that Fitz found himself crying out for Liv as he spilled his hot seed inside of her.

This was definitely how it was supposed to be.

The two waited until they were able to gather proper footing before separating and finishing their shower. Fitz dried himself off then Liv before picking her up and carrying her back into her bedroom to begin round two.

After hours of making and professing their love for one another, the two of them lay in bed, their bodies intertwined. Fitz reached over and grabbed the box that he worked diligently on cleaning up before handing it to Liv.

"I bought this for you before election day. With everything that happened, I honestly forgot about it, but now is still a good time to give it to you. Welcome home Livvie."

Liv opened the box to reveal a white gold necklace that had the infinity symbol laced in diamonds.

"I saw it and immediately thought of you. It also goes with your ring." Fitz said referring to the ring Liv had faithfully worn on her left index finger since he had given it to her a few years before.

"It's beautiful Fitz. Thank you. I love it." Liv smiled as tears began to fall.

Liv took it out of the box and turned around allowing Fitz to place it on her. Once it was in place, Liv's lips came crashing down on his and soon after, round three was underway.

As they both reached yet another earth shattering climax , they found their bodies unwilling to separate. So they decided to lay as they were. With Liv's head on Fitz's chest, they both mumbled their "I love yous" before drifting off into a much needed slumber.

Yep, it's definitely supposed to be like this


	6. A Happy Homecoming Pt 3

In the trees at her mother's burial, blending into the crowd at her father's funeral. On the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, and even that little bakery he knew she loved to frequent- She saw him. Lurking in the shadows, now considered the thing that goes "bump" in the night, her guardian Angel was keeping an eye on her now that she was back in DC.

Liv honestly wondered how much she would see Huck knowing that he was now command. Between the ages of 12 and almost 35, Liv had seen her father a little over a handful of times. Part of her wished Huck wasn't the one who cut the head off the snake, but Liv knew that this was reality and in reality, wishes never came true. There was however some comfort in the fact as she now had an entire army lurking in the shadows ready to jump when she yelled. She'd always had this luxury, but as she watched Charlie lurking across the street from her office building, along with Huck lurking on an adjacent street, it finally set in.

Just like all of the other mornings, Huck was again standing in the shadows. She saw him standing in the window of a corner store on K street as she walked into the OPA. If her father followed her just as much, he was apparently better at hiding his presence. Then again, he didn't want to be seen. Liv's gut told her that Huck wanted her to see him, wanted her to know that he was still there looking after her. Her guardian, her soldier, more importantly, her gladiator had never left her side. Liv nodded to her friend standing in the window as a crowd of people came rushing by. As the crowd cleared, Huck had vanished. Just as quickly as he came, he was gone.

As she made her way up to the office, the office with her name still on the door, Liv was stunned to see Quinn and Abby sitting at the conference room table, talking over a cup of coffee.

"I miss Liv." She heard Quinn say.

"As much as I want to hate her right now for just packing up and fleeing to God knows where with that Joke of a pretty boy, I miss her too. But that's the way my life goes Quinn, those I love, I lose."

"You still have David, and you still have me. Huck is the thing that goes "bump" in the night, and Charlie..."

"And I know you are mad for the way I left, and I owe you both a sincere apology and an explanation, but, you still have me." Liv said as she finally stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the conference room.

"Liv?" Quinn stood feeling infinitely smaller as the flashes of their last encounter entered her mind. "Liv I-"

"Quinn, it's over. You came home and that's all that matters. But if you ever-"

"I won't, I swear!"

Liv nodded at that and turned to Abby, waiting to hear her thoughts. Abby stood stoned face for a moment, really wanting be furious with Liv but she couldn't. Liv was after all her best friend, possibly her only friend other than David. She tried to hold up a front as long as possible, but Abby slowly felt her anger slip away.

"I hope the cobra baguette was worth it Liv, and I want to know EVERY LITTLE DETAIL about your national treasure." Abby said with slight smirk to let Liv know she was partially joking.

"He is Abby... and you have a deal."

"You'll tell me everything?"

"I'll tell you almost everything."

Abby sat quietly for a moment before her mouth formed a full smile. "Fair enough."

"I missed you." Liv said as let out a deep breath.

Abby stretched out her arms which to her surprise Liv entered willingly. Quinn joined in on the embrace causing Abby to tense and then relax. For as much trouble as she had given her the past two years, Abby had to admit that "Lindsay" was just as much a gladiator as the others. Of course she'd never say that to her face. Liv looked around and realized someone was missing.

"Wait a minute, where's Harrison?" Liv asked as her face began to scrunch up with worry. She knew he had a thing going with Adnan, but he'd never just leave... Would he?

"No clue Liv. I guess he snapped when he found out you left. He hasn't been back since you tossed your keys and abandoned us."

"Abby..."

"Sorry Liv. It's been three months and you left. You just left even after I begged you not to. You said over a cliff and it was, but you took all the parachutes with you when you jumped. We were just stuck watching you drift away with no way to get to you. You left us Liv."

"I guess now is a better time than any to explain my actions."

Liv walked into her office and grabbed two bottles of wine and three wine glasses. She returned to the conference room and took a seat. She took a deep breath as she watched the red liquid fill each glass. After chugging down the first glass, Liv quickly refilled her glass, leaving Abby and Quinn speechless. When she felt her anxiety level lower, she knew it was time.

"I'm in love with a married man. I've been in love with a married man for the past five years. I didn't join the campaign looking to seduce Fitz, I joined the campaign to create a president."

"Which you did... Sorry"

"I did Quinn ,but the moment I stepped up and revealed the Grant marriage as a sham that even the tiniest of toddlers could see through, we locked eyes and I knew he was my end game. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is the love of my life. His marriage to Mellie was one of convenience, a political marriage. They never felt as if they were in love, although they did feel love for one another in the beginning. Whether it was forced or genuine, it was there. But that love faded almost as quickly as it surfaced. Fitz and I tried, we tried to fight it but the connection between us was just too strong"

"So why didn't he just drop out of the race? You two could be happily married with your own little fat smushy Olitz babies by now." Quinn asked as everyone truly needed insight into this part of their relationship.

"Because I wouldn't let him. Fitz was on a path to greatness. He was on the journey to become president, but he wanted to give it all up for me. He began throwing debates and giving half assed speeches. He was deliberately tanking his own campaign. I couldn't let him give up on his dream."

"Is that why you rigged a national election?" Abby asked, always being the one to pull out the most painful memories.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. But that wasn't the only reason. I knew Fitz could do far more for this country than Reston ever could have. It wasn't bias, it was fact. Look at how much he has done."

"He is definitely one assed backwards Republican if you ask me."

"He is. I consider him to be a Democrat in denial. Everything he has done has pissed off the Republican base, but his approval ratings couldn't be higher with the Democrats."

"So what did everyone get out of rigging this election?"

"Well, 300 million people got a leader who has decreased unemployment, raised the number of high school and college graduates, ended two wars without beginning another, someone who is truly on their side. Hollis Doyle thought he got a man on the inside bur Fitz shot that to hell. Cyrus became chief of staff, Mellie first lady, and Verna Thornton became Supreme Court Justice."

"And you?"

Liv sighed as she was just thinking about this for the very first time. What she got from Defiance was...

"Nothing. I got nothing out of it. The love of my life was forced to remain in a dead marriage to his ice queen of a wife. Granted I had a nice job in the White House with excellent benefits, but it was actually a pay cut. I was making $25,000 less a year than I would have had I gone back to my old job. Being the Communications Director did help forge my profile for the OPA, but I'd like to think the work we've done for each client is what boosted our reputation and ultimately our revenue." Liv paused ad she downed her second glass and then third before filling up a fourth time.

"So is that why you left? Because we handled Defiance and Billy Chambers a year ago."

"No. I left because my existence ruins the lives of others. If I hadn't fallen in love with the very married POTUS, my father and my mother wouldn't have conspired to break us up. Fitz's son would still be alive. But my... And my... They stopped at nothing to push me to my breaking point. Even Jake was a part of their sick plan. My mother was being held captive by my father. But she didn't escape. At least not on her own. He let her out to cause as much bloodshed as possible with the sole purpose of shipping me away... Again."

Down goes the fourth glad, on to the fifth...

Abby and Quinn both nodded slowly as they took in what Liv was saying. They never thought about how much Liv held inside and had to deal with on her own. She always maintained the "I don't talk about my private life" mentality so they couldn't have known, could they?

"So, how's the POTUS in the sack? I mean he is much older than you Liv. Is he really throwing down that good in the bedroom for you to endure this craziness you call life? Is he worth it? Is he that well endowed?"

Fifth, sixth, filling up the seventh and Liv was feeling good at this point. She probably wouldn't even remember their conversation when she sobered up.

Again Liv took a deep breath before speaking. "Abby, he may be almost 51 but let me tell you, the man does not move like he's almost 51, and he is very well endowed. It took a while to get used to his... girth. And his body? The man is virile and can go all night if that is what I desire. All over my apartment, or all over the oval office, his private office, all over the OPA, the rose garden, or the utility closet, Camp David, Presidential motorcade, our home in Vermont... He's... insatiable. But it is so much more than sex."

"Wait, you have a home? Together?"

"Yes. He had it built for us. It's where I've been the past three months. Like I said, it's more than sex. I can't explain it. There's a connection there. When we are in the same room, there's a magnetic force that pulls us together. It feels like everything will be ok and even if it won't be, we'll survive as long as we have each other. The stars align and we breathe only what the other offers. Our hearts and our souls beat in sync. We know what the other is thinking, how the other feels without words. We speak to one another through our gazes. We only exist because the other is alive. I'm not strong on reincarnation or the prospect of heaven, but I believe Fitz and I were together in another life. However many lives one gets, if your soul gets more than one, I believe we've been together thru them all. There has just been an intimacy and an in depth knowledge. There's a way of speaking just through way the way he breathes, or the way I look into his eyes. We just click, and it's everything."

Abby and Quinn watched as Liv spoke so passionately about her love for Fitz with tears streaming down her face. The more in-depth she became with her feelings, the more she cried. The more she cried, the more they realized just how much she had been suffering for the past four years.

Right now, Liv was arguably the most powerful woman in the world. She had the POTUS tightly wrapped around her left pinky nail, and the guardian of the republic wrapped around her right. Abby wondered if Liv knew just how much power she held in this moment. The women unplugged the phones and sat, enjoying their extensive girl talk. Liv had never had one with them before, but she knew they definitely needed to do this more often. At least if she decided to stay. The way things were looking, she just might.

After the girls finished both bottles of wine, they headed towards Liv's apartment to help her unpack. When she got off the plane, she called her realtor and took the place off of the market, but everything was still in boxes.

"What did the POTUS say about you returning to your home instead of staying with him?"

"He doesn't know yet." Liv said very calmly. Abby turned as she knew there was a storm a brewing. There was a knock on the door and Quinn and Abby looked at one another with knowing eyes.

Liv opened the peephole and simply muttered "shit" before closing it and opening the door. Tom was standing right in front of her and Liv felt the sudden urge to slap him, so she did. Twice to be exact. Abby and Quinn watched on in shock as they awaited the agents next move.

"What do you want?!" Liv spat as she locked eyes with the agent standing before her. Her eyes had become cold and dark in a matter of a few seconds.

"He is on his way up."

"Why are you with him?!"

"Ma'am I'm always with him."

"After you... You... How can you stand there so calmly knowing what you did."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Tom. I always thought you were on our side."

"I am ma'am."

"Not after what you did to-"

Tom pulled Liv out into the hallways, gently closing the door behind her. Abby and Quinn wanted to follow, but soon thought better if it.

"Ma'am I'm not sure what you are referring to, but I have ALWAYS been on your side."

"You killed Jerry." Liv said so quietly Tom almost missed it. Tom knew Rowan was Liv's father. After he was assigned the task of following and protecting Liv, along with being the inside man to the White House, his job became easier as the two were almost always together. But make no mistake no one...

"No one turns down an order from command... Ma'am." Tom said with a hint of remorse and shame in his eyes. "That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But make no mistake, I was your detail long before I became Grant's. When your father found out about the affair on the trail, he shifted it so I could watch you both. I never thought he'd order the death of the president's son. I have to live with that every day for the rest of my life."

Liv glared at Tom, seriously wanting to scratch his eyes out but she couldn't. She knew all about her father's work ethic and had heard many tales from both Huck and Jake of what happened when you disobeyed orders from command. Tom didn't feel as though he had a choice. That didn't change the fact that Jerry was gone, and there was nothing anyone could do to bring him back.

"Where is he?" Liv asked averting her gaze from Tom's. No sooner than the last word escaped her mouth, the elevator doors opened and Fitz stepped out. Liv looked Fitz square in the eyes before turning and entering her apartment, leaving the door wide open.

"What is this?" Fitz asked as he noticed Abby and Quinn unpacking boxes in the dining room.

"What does it look like? I'm unpacking."

"Don't be cute Livvie. Why are you unpacking here?"

"This is my home Fitz. Did you expect me to come traipsing back to DC to shack up with you until your divorce was final? To technically be under the same rood as your wife day after day until she was evicted from the White House. I can see the headlines now Fitz! "POTUS moves mistress into the residence while first lady is left out in the cold at Blair House." The press would eat it up."

"How many times do I have to keep telling you that you are more than that!?"

"Call it whatever you want Fitz. It doesn't change the fact that this is label for what is going on."

Fitz looked at Liv then over to Abby and Quinn who just stood their blank faced. If Liv wanted to be this way... Fine.

Fitz nodded towards the women and made his way back towards the bedroom. Liv stood in the living room trying to absorb what was going on. A few moments later the three of them heard the shower running. They continued to stand there for quite a while until the shower was turned off. Fitz emerged a few moments later wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He plopped down on the sofa as if he owned the place, propped his feet up on the coffee table, and turned on the tv.

"Fitz..."

"Livvie..."

"Maybe we should go." Quinn and Abby offered as they made their way towards the door.

"No stay. I was just about to order dinner. Besides I'd love to get to know you both, seeing as how you're so important to Livvie and all... Sit, I'll send someone over in the morning to finish this." Fitz ordered as he gestured to the chairs in the room. The women looked to Liv who gave a simple nod, and they each took a chair.

"Come Livvie, sit and watch TV with us. Game of Thrones is about to begin." Fitz stated matter of factly as he patted the seat next to him on the sofa. Liv looked at all three of her "guests" and realized she had been outnumbered. Liv walked over to the sofa and took her seat next to Fitz who quickly pulled her against him. Liv was tense at first until she realized that Abby and Quinn would never say anything to jeopardize their relationship and she relaxed.  
xxxxxxxx  
They all sat and watched Game of Thrones as they ate the Chinese food Fitz had ordered. When it was over, they engaged in deep conversation with Fitz surprisingly talking the most of all three of them. After a few hours had passed, Fitz simply stood and wished the women a good night before kissing Liv softly and heading to bed in her bedroom.

"Um Liv, is the POTUS really sleeping in your bed, in your bedroom, in your home tonight?"

"It certainly looks like it Abby." Liv sighed. She was on to Fitz. Since she wouldn't stay with him at the White House, he was going to stay with her. She'd bet anything he'd be awake and waiting for her when she went into the room.

"Well Liv, we're going to get going. We have to prep you for your interview with Time Magazine. We only have a few more days so just let us know when you're ready tomorrow and we'll come by and help you finish unpacking."

Liv wanted to argue with the girls and beg them to stay, but she also wanted to have some time alone with Fitz. Liv walked Abby and Quinn to the door and began to say their goodbyes. When she opened the door and instantly her stomach dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Liv yelled much louder than she meant to causing Fitz to run from the bedroom in only his low riding sweats. He had tossed the shirt as soon as he hit the bed. In his mind it would possibly mean less work for later.

Fitz rounded the corner like a bat out of hell, almost running into the women standing in front of the threshold. The three of them looked as if they were providing some barrier of protection behind the line Tom and Daniel had already forged.

"What the hell are you doing here Jake?" Fitz spat as he pulled Liv behind him. He knew Jake wouldn't pull anything right now. Not with Tom's gun aimed directly at his skull. Fitz ordered Daniel to check Jake for weapons which the man did quickly. Once Daniel had done a full search which included a very uncomfortable yet impromptu cavity search, Fitz asked Tom to step aside.

"What do you want Jake?" Fitz asked with a scary amount of venom on his voice.

"I just came to check on Liv. See how she was doing. I haven't seen her since the day we got on the plane for Italy." Jake spat hoping to egg Fitz on.

"You mean the same flight you cried and begged like a three yr old wanting a new toy to get on? The same one where Liv came to her senses and departed the flight before take off leaving you behind to deal with your own screw-ups?" Fitz said with a calm voice. There was no way he was letting Jake win this round.

"Jake, you shouldn't have come here." Liv replied as she walked towards the door and pressed a tiny black button just above the light switch on the wall. It only took a matter of seconds before the elevator door opened revealing Huck.

"I heard you've been a bad boy Jakey. I think it's time we had a little talk."

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Jake asked, refusing to allow his fear of Huck to be displayed in front of Liv, Abby, and Quinn.

"Says command..." Huck said, causing Jake to swallow hard."Time to go soldier." Was the last thing Liv heard before a team of men came and whisked Jake away. Huck nodded to Tom and then to Fitz. No words were needed because Fitz knew what that nod meant... Take care of her.

Huck escorted Abby and Quinn out, leaving Liv and Fitz to their night alone. They turned off the lights and made their way towards "their" bedroom and cuddled up into bed.

"You do know that you are the most powerful human being in the entire world right now don't you?" Fitz asked as he snuggled in closer to Liv.

"How so?" Liv asked as she was a little stunned by Fitz's proclamation.

"I am arguably the most powerful man in the world and I would do anything for you. Huck is the most powerful unseen man in the world. Between the two of us you could have any and everything you'd ever want. You are the most powerful man being alive Livvie. What do you want? Anything you want I'll give it to you."

"I want to spend the entire night wrapped in your arms. Cuddling, kissing, talking, making love, sleeping. I want to wake up in your arms tomorrow morning and not have to worry about the optics. I want to have breakfast with you after the sun rises and spend the day vegging out on the sofa watching old movies while fighting over who gets the last scoop of Ben & Jerry's 'That's My Jam Core' ice cream. I want you to take mw out of dates and do little quirky things to try to impress me. I want to be wooed. I want to feel like more than a mistress. I want... I want... I want normal Fitz. If only for just a day. I want you. Just for a day. An entire day where you're not the POTUS and I'm not your "closest advisor". Just one day and I can wait another four years if need be."

Fitz pulled Liv in closer and kissed her forehead. Wishes normally never came true for Olivia Pope, but this was a wish Fitz was going to do his best to grant. It was after all what he wanted too.


	7. Shaken

_This is your fault Liv._

_No._..

_ It's your fault I'm not here._

_No__**...**_

_It's your fault my parent's marriage is screwed up!_

_Jerry it's not like that-_

_Shut up! You don't get to talk, you don't get to spew your false apologies. Your father had me killed Liv, your father! Why didn't you show up Liv? You save any and everyone else! Why wasn't the namesake of the man you claim to love important enough for you to save! What? Because I'm not a liar, a criminal, an idiot or a whore working on the hill? Because I'm just another teenaged boy?_

_No Jerry!_

_Why didn't you show up for me Liv?! Why!? Why did you try to run? I died and you ran! You aren't worthy of my father._

_Jer, I'm sorry..._

"Livvie wake up!"

Fitz awoke when he heard Liv first call out Jerry's name. He had no idea what she had been dreaming about, but his heart sank that she was having nightmares about his son. Had she been having them all this time?

Liv startled halfway out of her sleep, already bolting towards the door. Fitz jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, willing her to come back to full consciousness.

"Come on Liv, wake up baby. Wake up." Fitz whispered soothingly against her ear. Liv's eyes shot open as she took in her surroundings.

"That's it baby, wake up. It's ok, it was just a bad dream. I'm here."

Liv's eyes locked with Fitz's and what he saw chilled him to the bone. The emptiness, the fear, the guilt, the desperation was almost more than he could take. He had no idea what the dream was about, but he knew he had to make them go away... Somehow.

Fitz picked Liv up and carried her back to bed. He ran out to the kitchen and grabbed her some water which she refused. Liv wasn't a plain water drinker and no nightmare was going to make her start. Fitz sighed and went into the dining room, and returned with a bottle of red and two wine glasses. Knowing Liv, Fitz filled her glass to the rim and handed it to her. The glass was empty before he had his filled even half way.

_This is bad..._

Fitz sat and watched as Liv filled her glass to the rim again and downed it like she was dying of dehydration. Did she always drink like this?

"Livvie..."

Liv held up one finger, silencing Fitz as she set the glass down and began chugging from the bottle. The more she drank the more he worried. Finally deciding enough was enough Fitz ripped the bottle from her hands.

"Livvie, getting drunk at 3 am isn't going to help anything. Talk to me baby."

Liv stared at Fitz with tears in her eyes as her lower lip began to quiver.

"When I went to see my father in the hospital, I was so... I wasn't able to accept the fact that I had failed you a second time. I cried on my father's shoulder about losing the election, about failing yet again. He said he'd want nothing more than to help me but he couldn't. 8 hrs. later Jerry is dead under what I find out later was his orders and you won the election. It's my fault. I.. I killed them Fitz. I killed them."

"Killed who Liv? Who is "them"?"

Liv sat quietly for a moment before responding.

"Jerry, James, Verna, the people in the Cytron building, Giddeon Wallace, Vanesa Chandler... I killed them. If I had just said no to Defiance..."

Fitz's heart broke as he watched the tears fall from her eyes. She blamed herself. Whenever something went wrong, she always blamed herself. She would give others the credit for the good, and take all of the responsibility for the bad. Even if it truly wasn't on her. Fitz pulled Liv into him and held her tightly. She fought for a moment, but eventually relaxed.

"Liv, none of those deaths are on you. You didn't kill anyone. You feel guilty over something that has been settled forever. It's not on you Liv, none of this is on you. Defiance is over."

"Fitz, Defiance isn't ever going to be over. Jerry is proof of that. Any blood shed during your presidency, because of your presidency directly links back to Defiance."

"I'm giving it up Liv. The presidency, I'm giving it up."

Fitz looked into Liv's eyes and watched as the anger overpowered all other emotions.

"No Fitz! YOU WILL NOT GIVE UP THIS PRESIDENCY, because if you do... Their deaths will be in vain. Jerry and James, the others... They would have died for nothing. You cannot give up this presidency. I will stick by you and be there for you every step of the way, but you can't do this. You need to make your son and the father of our goddaughter proud." Fitz listened as Liv spoke with fire and passion coursing through her veins. As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point.

"Ok, if you want me to stay in office I will. But don't think this gets you out of a relationship with me. This time next year, you will be my first lady."

"Fine..."

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's get some sleep." Fitz laid down and pulled Liv into his arms. She caught him completely off guard as she pushed him on his back and straddled him.

"Make love to me Fitz. I need to feel you... Make love to me..."

Fitz could hear the desperation in her voice. This wasn't an ordinary request. Liv needed Fitz to silence her worries, her fears, her insecurities. She needed him to show how much he loved her in the most intimate of ways. Fitz flipped them over and spent the entire evening professing his undying love for Liv.

* * *

Liv woke up the next morning and performed her morning stretching before climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom. After she straightened herself up, Liv moved towards the kitchen where she noticed a pile of newspapers she seemed to have neglected over the past week. If she were being honest with herself, she'd deliberately gone out of her way to avoid all forms of news.

She hadn't turned a news station on her television since leaving Karen's party, and she made Fitz and Cyrus promise not to say anything about what may have been published after Karen's party. It wasn't that she was worried about the optics completely, she just had more pressing things to worry about. Deciding this had gone on long enough, Liv reached for the paper at the bottom of the pile and pulled it out.

Liv looked down and sure enough, there she was , her arms wrapped around Cyrus with Fitz closing him in from the front. The headline read "Grant Administration Gets Sweet On Olivia Pope At Karen Grant's Birthday Bash" Liv looked at the headline that was displayed front page above the fold. She chuckled to herself as she recalled how excited James was when his exposé on Hollis was displayed on the front page above the fold. Liv unfolded the paper and gasped. Not only was the picture dead center, they had taken up the entire front page. Liv quickly opened to A12 where the story was marked to continue.

Inside there were pictures of Liv and Fitz fighting in the chocolate fountain, and pictures of the children enjoying themselves in the food fight as well. There were however calmer pictures as the cutting of Karen's cake as well as the dance off between Liv and Mellie and Andrew and Fitz graced the page as well.

The one picture that caught Liv's eye was from when Fitz had pulled Liv's back flush against him and was clearly whispering something in her ear as her face had taken on a look of pure arousal. Liv set the paper down as she picked up her phone and went on twitter.

The party was still being tweeted about nationwide. Liv decided to search her name instead of going thru her mentions. One tweet in particular immediately caught her eye. Fitz was actually tagged in it.

_" POTUS, how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of an Olivia Tootsie POPe?"_

Liv had to chuckle at the kids creativity, but quickly became mortified when she realized Fitz had actually responded to that tweet.

_I've never made it without biting, ask Mr. Owl. RT " SBBYOlitz: POTUS, how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of an Olivia Tootsie POPe_?"

The tweet had gotten over a million favorites. Liv knew that the response was in reference to the tootsie roll pop commercial, but she still couldn't help but wonder when someone would take that out of context. Her face grew even redder as she noticed that Edison Davis had jumped on the tweet as well.

_"Let's find out... Ah one, ah two-hooo, ah three... Three. Seriously, the world may never know..."_ was Edison's response which opened a whole slew of questioning. Thankfully he didn't respond any further. Liv went to her home page and realized she had gained almost a million followers in less than a week... Nope, as her page updated, she realized she had gone over the 1M mark, gaining over 10,000 followers in a matter of minutes.

Liv shut down Twitter and decided to completely ignore Facebook and Tumblr for the time being. Facebook would have awkward posts, and the lovelies on Tumblr tend to get a little crazy at times... Ok they got a lot crazy, all the time. People had even began shipping her and Fitz on Tumblr, referring to them as Olitz. Liv shook her head as apparently it was beginning to spread to twitter as well. Liv immediately wondered how many of those new followers were a part of the voting demographic.

If they only knew.

As soon as Liv set her phone down it rang. Of course it was Cyrus calling to let her know that he wouldn't bother them all weekend as long as a war wasn't about to break out.

"So you bothered me just to tell me you weren't going to bother me Cy?"

"Well, not just that. Fitz is double booked the day of the Time Magazine photo-shoot. So, being the ever so less than humble servant that I am, I called Time and had them reschedule... For tomorrow."

_Shit_...

"I've also sent them some pictures of the both of you to go along with your personal bios, as well as pics of you two on both trails."

_SHITFUCK_!

"Liv, are you still there?" Cyrus asked as Liv had been extremely quiet.

"Yea, I'm here. I'll let Fitz know. I'll send him back later today so he can prepare for tomorrow." with that Liv hung up and began pacing the floor in circles. Immediately her mind flew into fixer mode.

_What pics did he send?_

_Where were we_?

_Do we look too cozy together?_

_Can anything be deemed inappropriate in those pictures?_

"Livvie! All of your thinking woke me up." Fitz whined as he stumbled his way into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning, why weren't you in bed?... So, the photo shoot is tomorrow?" Fitz asked as he placed a tender kiss on Liv's forehead. Liv had a rule about not kissing until they brushed their teeth and Fitz had yet to brush his so her forehead was the next best thing.

"Fitz, I didn't say anything about it yet. How did you know?"

"I told you all of your thinking woke me up." When Liv gave him a look that said she was calling his bull, he continued. "That and Cyrus texted me." He finished with a smirk.

"Ok well go get washed up while I start breakfast. You still owe me a kiss." Liv said with a faux pout.

Fitz rushed off to get cleaned up as Liv prepared a feast for her man. So far it looked like her wish was coming true.

* * *

"This is absolutely fucking gold! Hey Jessie, do you see these pictures of Olivia Pope and the POTUS? $50 says he's nailing her and quite well I might add by the looks she's giving him in every single picture."

"Dude, that's a sucker bet. Preston there is no way he's not blowing her back out. My guess is she's giving as good as she gets. Look at how he's looking at her."

"Jess, I think I know exactly what angle I'm going to use for the photo shoot tomorrow. By the time all is said and done, America will be talking about way more than the two of them winning any election."

"Hey man, if any photographer out there can do it, you definitely can."


	8. Treasure Hunting Pt 1

**Hello everyone. A comment that was left on this story actually alerted me to a typo I made earlier on in chapter 4. It seems I went from Mellie and Fitz going through divorce proceedings in one paragraph, to a finalized divorce in the very next paragraph due to an editing mistake. I've fought on which route I wanted to take it and decided to just say screw it. I want them divorced, you want them so I'm just going to roll with it. It's too late for me to go back and edit it now, so for future reference, Mellie and Fitz are divorced, but the public has YET to find out.**

**S/N **- **my muse for this Time Magazine photo shoot was a picture that was created by Beliskner with Olitz on the cover. The next chapter will not be based on that picture, but it was definitely ****inspired by it. **

* * *

"Livvie you are so beautiful."

"You're just saying that because I'm naked and soaking wet, in more ways than one."

_Kiss_

" maybe I should do something about both of those situations."

_Kiss_

"What are you going to do?"

_Kiss_

"Any and everything under the sun."

_Kiss_

"Actions speak louder than words Mr. President."

_Kiss_

"Really? Because right now your vagina is screaming my name."

_Kiss_

"I guess we can tell Cy it's definitely not apolitical."

_Kiss_

"After he caught us going at it in this very room last year, I think he knows."

_Kiss_

"You know you still owe me sex on the resolute desk."

_Kiss_

"I know."

"Wait, you do?"

"I missed inauguration. Don't worry, I'll definitely make it up to you."

"Well in that case there's ranch sex, Camp David sex, more hotel sex because we had A LOT of that, Air Force One sex."

"We didn't have sex on Air Force One."

"That doesn't mean we can't start. We need to create new memories and defile the fuck out of every surface that is designated for the POTUS."

"Fitz, stop talking."

"Why?"

"I need you in me... Right now"

* * *

The events of the morning were constantly running through both of their minds. After Fitz had spent all night, and well into the morning professing and demonstrating his love for Liv, eating breakfast, and showering and resuming their lovemaking, they showered together, this time managing to keep it casual. They tossed on sweats and t-shirts before collapsing on the couch. Fitz had chosen Harlem Nights for them to watch and both were asleep before the infamous shooting of the pinky toe.

Fitz was the first to wake. He stood up and noticed the home was completely unpacked. He figured Abby and Quinn would have made noise, but they did say they would be there the next day. With all of the commotion with Jake, and with Liv preoccupying his time, he had forgotten to call and have someone come and unpack. Thankfully for all involved they were clothed. Fitz stood up and walked towards the kitchen. The closer he got, the more he could smell the aroma of cake batter.

"Good morning ladies." Fitz smiled as he saw Quinn and Abby busy baking everything they could think of. There were pies, cookies, strudel, apple turnovers, and now Abby was making a red velvet cake. Fitz walked over and dipped his finger in the cake batter and laughed when Abby slapped his hand.

"This is for after the interview." Abby spat jokingly.

Fitz looked around and was amazed at all of the treats the women had made.

"How long have you two been here?"

"About 6 hours." Quinn replied looking down at her watch. Apparently Liv and Fitz had been so exhausted from the extensive exercise that they didn't even here the two women enter.

"You got everything unpacked AND baked all of this in 6 hours?!"

"We're gladiators. Go hard or go home... Ew, not like that!" Abby yelled noticing the look on Fitz's face.

"Well he does go hard. Hopefully he doesn't have to go home, at least not yet." Liv added as she joined the crowd in the kitchen. Liv walked over to the counter and said nothing. She stuck her finger in the cake batter and looked at Fitz as she pressed her finger against her tongue and seductively allowed it to glide between her lips. Her eyes never left his as she savored the flavor of the batter, all while looking as if she were in the throes of passion. Fitz instantly felt himself becoming aroused and tried to think of anything to take his mind off of the sight before him.

"Why didn't you smack her hand?" Fitz asked feeling slightly neglected.

"You may be the POTUS but she is Olivia Fucking Pope. I'd rather take my chances with you. I may be her best friend and all, but even I don't want to piss off the most powerful woman in the world."

_There it was again..._

Liv looked at Abby who simply shrugged before shooing them out of the kitchen.

"Go, I'm sure you two can find something to occupy an hour of your time." Abby said with a wink.

_They most certain can..._

* * *

The interview went smoothly as the only questions that were asked mainly revolved around the campaign. There were a few questions asking how they managed to get along so well, but they were both able to keep their answers vague. Once the interview was wrapped up, and Abby and Quinn helped Liv pick out their clothes for the photo shoot the following day. After that, the women said their goodbyes, and Liv and Fitz were left alone to their own devices.

Fitz had decided once he and Liv began spending more time together, that he would purchase the flat across the hall. That way the agents could rest and he wouldn't feel so bad about keeping them out for so long. It was Tom's turn to sleep, and Liv took the chance to bring up something that had been bothering her.

"Fitz, I can talk to you about anything right?"

"Right."

"And if it's possible you'd do anything for me, right?"

"Livvie, what's going on?"

Liv took a deep breath and embraced for what could quickly become a really bad argument.

"Fitz... I... I want Tom off of your detail." Liv said. Fitz was shocked that Liv flinched as if he were going to hurt her. He was surprised at her request at first, but then realization finally set in.

"Is this about Jerry?" Fitz asked. The look on Liv's face told him he was right.

"You knew?"

"I had my suspicions, but no concrete proof. At least not until Tom came to me himself. He dropped to his knees and confessed everything in spite of what it would cost him if Rowan found out. The man is destroyed. Rowan destroyed him. I can't say I forgive him, but I can say that I understand. Tom would have never hurt Jerry if he weren't B6-13. Which is why, I decided to let him stay. He's a good man that made the same mistakes that Jake, Huck, and I made. We committed ourselves to serving this great nation and fell under the command of Rowan Pope."

Fitz watched Liv's facial expression change from one of shock, to one of anger, to one of sadness, then finally acceptance. The entire time they had been together Tom went out of his way to keep their secret except for the one time she and Fitz asked him to leak her name.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok Fitz. I trust your judgment."

They laid down on the sofa and finished watching their movie before Fitz left for the evening. Even though they had to separate for the night, Fitz saw it as an opportunity to prepare for the next day. His plans to pamper his Livvie had been dampened by the change in the Time magazine schedule, but they weren't ruined.

Fitz thought about the way Liv would cower everytime someone mentioned Jerry's name. He realized that Liv never had the closure she needed when it came to his son. The funeral was for immediate family only, which was Liv's doing.

Friends held vigils, but because of the nature of the situation, and the united front Mellie and Fitz were trying to deliver to the public, Liv and Andrew did not attend. Fitz had a feeling that maybe if she had some sort of closure, the nightmares would cease. Only time would tell.

As the movie came to an end, both had trouble finding the right words as neither of them wanted to part ways. They engaged in a seemingly long make out session until Liv finally pulled away.

"You should go."

"I should go.

They kissed once more, and Liv walked Fitz out. She waited until the elevator doors closed to make her way back inside. Liv realized in that moment just how lucky she was to have Fitz in her life. She wasn't walking away from him ever again.

* * *

Fitz entered his bedroom and immediately stripped off his clothing. He climbed into bed and began reflecting on how he had gotten to this point.

**Flashback**

Fitz was finally able to return to the residence after an overwhelming day of meetings. He had Marta bring over Teddy as he hadn't seen his son in two days. It wasn't because of Mellie or Liv, but his third wife, the nation managed to take 40 of the past 48 hours away from him.

Marta entered the residence with Teddy who was over joyed to see his father. They began talking about Teddy, and Marta was even getting Fitz caught up with how Karen was doing the past two days when Marta let it slip.

"I hope you don't go too hard on Karen when she comes down to visit in a few weeks."

"Why would I? Marta, what is going on? What did I miss in just a few days?"

Marta began to tremble as she realized Fitz had no idea. She decided she had stepped in enough shit for the time being and opted to be honest with Fitz. She was one of the few White House employees that actually acted as if they valued their job.

"The headmaster called two days ago. It appears Karen was caught making out with a boy named Jeremy in his dorm room. The boy's dorms are off campus, but are under the same rules as the girl's dorms. The chaperone for the house walked in on them during bed check. A non disclosure was signed when the kids enrolled in the school so it has all been kept quiet, but the headmaster wants to meet with either you or Mrs. Grant. Of course we both know she isn't going to go. I asked her if she wanted me to go and she simply replied no. To let you deal with the mess, seeing as how Karen is the child you wanted."

Marta bowed her head, unable to face the sheer look of rage and hatred that filled Fitz's facial features.

"Can you keep an eye on Teddy for a moment?" Fitz asked. Marta nodded her head and Fitz took off running through the tunnels and over to Blair House.

Not caring about the moans and cries of pleasure coming from the room, Fitz flung the door open, separating the lovers.

"Now Fitz, we're friends and all but I'm not into threesomes." Andrew said jokingly. He decided to quiet down as he finally noticed the look on Fitz's face.

"Andrew, I need to talk to Mellie right now!"

Andrew nodded and quickly threw on a pair of pants and headed into the other room.

"Fitz what on God's green earth is so important? What did Olivia leave again? I swear that girl takes flight more than a bald eagle."

"What happened with Karen Mellie and why didn't you handle it!?"

From there Mellie and Fitz managed to call each other every name under the sun, Fitz even invented a few new phrases along the way. Finally as they both had enough, the final words spoken by both sent them spiraling back into the present.

"I WANT A DIVORCE!"

The rest of the evening planning how things would go. Mellie would remain First Lady for a year, giving Liv and Fitz time to enter a proper courtship. Mellie would retain property in Tennessee and Texas, both of which were purchased during their union as well as cars registered to her. All Grant properties including Big Gerry's mansion and the Santa Barbara Ranch would stay with Fitz as they were both in Fitz's name before they married.

Their inheritances would remain their own, with them only dividing their joint accounts. Mellie had no choice but to agree to the terms as Fitz was being more than fair. She knew he could have pulled the affair card and left her with nothing. Unfortunately for her, there was no clause about Fitz having an affair. It was after all a political arrangement. They finished sorting out the details and went their separate ways.

Even though divorces normally take months, sometimes even years to come to an end, Fitz was confident it wouldn't take that long. He always thought it was amazing what a back scratcher in the form of $50,000 could do to speed things up. There was also the POTUS factor. No judge in their right mind would ever say no to the POTUS. Especially if they have dreams of one day sitting as a Supreme Court Justice. Now all that was left was figuring out the perfect time to address the nation with the news.

Fitz smiled as he thought of how everything was beginning to work itself out. He had the woman of his dreams and pretty soon he'd be able to proclaim his love for her to the world. Fitz closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep as thoughts of his Livvie filled his head.

* * *

The Time Magazine photo shoot was finally here and Fitz was running way later than normal. As the President, he knew he could make up some excuse and people would buy it, that is everyone except Liv.

Technically, if he wanted to point fingers as to the reason behind his tardiness, he could full out blame Liv. She had filled his dreams once again, that left him with a raging hard on. It took three cold showers and a call from Mellie to calm it to the point of being able to walk straight.

"You're late."

"I brought you a banana muffin latte to make up for it."

"Fitzgerald..."

"And a an apple cinnamon danish" Fitz said as he held the pastry up as if it were a peace offering.

"Fitz, you were supposed to be here 45 minutes ago. How are you late to a photo shoot in the White House and you live here?"

"I can't help it that the woman that plagues my dreams is so damn sexy."

"Fitz..."

"The real life version is way sexier though." Fitz whispered into Liv's ear as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Fitz honey, you need to stop being so inappropriate, and you need to stop right now."

"Fine. But only if I get to be extremely inappropriate later."

"I'll tell you what. Be a good boy now, and you can be as inappropriate as you wish later. Anything you want is yours."

"Anything?"

"A-nee-thing" Liv replied as she bit her lower lip. Liv was thankful they were the only two in the room as the sexual tension that was building up couldn't be cut with a knife.

Liv and Fitz spent the next few minutes talking and "catching up" with one another. To everyone in the room it seemed like two friends laughing it up, but to Preston Anderson the photographer, there was so much more.

Preston stood off to the side, pretending to finishing setting up. In reality he was absorbing everything he could about the dynamic duo. He noticed they tried to keep some distance in between them, however they seemed more relaxed with less space between them. Liv always leaned in to Fitz when he spoke, and, leaning into her every time she opened her mouth for any reason. When they sat down he noticed how Liv's body turned into Fitz's and his did the same.

There was definitely more to these two and Preston was determined to figure out what it was. Preston walked over to the duo and introduced himself.

"Mr. President, Ms. Pope, it is truly an honor to be in the presence of you both." Preston gushed as he lifted Liv's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. Out of the corner of his eye, Preston could see Fitz's jaw clenching up.

"My fiancé Jessie will be here momentarily and then we can begin. He is going to die when he sees this suit you are wearing Ms. Pope! GORG!" Preston noticed Liv shoot Fitz a glance and Fitz visibly relaxed after realizing Preston was gay.

Preston gave them a rundown of the locations where they would be taking pictures, and Preston was so taken by Liv's fashion sense, he decided to use her clothing instead of the wardrobe they provided. They would however be using accenting pieces from wardrobe as certain things had to match, mainly Fitz's ties and Liv's shoes.

"Ok, so if you two don't have any questions, let's get started shall we?" Liv and Fitz nodded, and Preston's eyes lit up like sparklers on the Fourth of July

_Let the fun begin..._


	9. Treasure Hunting Pt 2

"Ok, I know we are inside of the real deal, but for the cover, we are going to use a backdrop of the White House. It's just too big to capture the entire building while reflecting you two appropriately." Preston explained as they walked into the Grand Ball room which now held a 30 ft canvased White House.

"Now remember loves, we are going to have fun. It is time for this magazine to have a fun cover and the two of you are going to be the face of that change. Are you ready?" Liv and Fitz both nodded, and soon they were ready to begin.

After taking numerous pictures of the dynamic duo in different poses in front of the faux WH, Preston finally fell in love with the final pose. He had told them to just be themselves after his "traditional" poses made them seem more like foes than friends.

Liv was wearing her signature white Donna Karan pants suit, with "Stars & Stripes" Christian Louboutin open toed heels. Fitz was sporting a Navy blue suit with a "Stars & Stripes" tie that matched perfectly with Liv's shoes . Preston wasn't sure what it was about the pose, but it definitely screamed love. To him it said that she would protect this man at all costs. The look in Fitz's eyes told Preston he would do the same for her.

In the picture, Liv was standing in front of Fitz with her back to him. Her right arm was bent and her hand held Fitz's tie as it spanned across her shoulder. It gave the illusion that she was pulling him towards the White House. Fitz followed with his eyes on Liv, she was looking towards the camera giving a victorious smile.

"Olivia Pope definitely wears the pants in this relationship." Preston thought to himself as his smile grew wider. He was happy he had finally gotten his cover photo and was ready to move on to what would be the campaign section of the magazine's main photo. This picture would span two pages and the Header would fit perfectly at the top.

For this photo Preston had chosen a large balancing scale. Liv sat on one plate, and Fitz sat on the other. Because Fitz was twice Liv's size, her side had been anchored down to give it a balanced look. Their backs were facing each other, both with one leg stretched out, and the other leg bent so their knees were to their chests. Their heads were turned towards the camera, and both wore a face of serenity. This would be one of only a few "innocent" pictures Preston would allow as he was no fool and wished to keep his job.

Preston got the idea for this picture when Fitz had told the story of how he initially fired Liv upon meeting her. He claimed it was because after she "ripped him a new one", he thought she was too bold and outspoken for the Republican base, but he and Liv knew better.

Fitz stated that his now chief of staff Cyrus Beene had to knock some sense into him to go after her, and once he did, they never looked back. From that moment they were a team. Liv was the powerhouse behind the scenes, while Fitz was the force in front of the cameras and in the crowds. They balanced each other out, sharing the power equally, and THAT was what drove them straight to 1600 Penn. It wasn't lost on Preston that Fitz said them. That one word told him just how close the two were. They were a team, a duo, maybe even more so than the President and First Lady.

Once the two major photos were out of the way, they headed towards the oval for a few, more personal pictures. The duo had changed clothes, so Liv was now wearing a pair of grey dress slacks with a silk rose colored sleeveless blouse. The matching blazer laid across the back of the sofa she was occupying. Liv's shoes were off, as her feet were tucked under her on the sofa. Fitz was now wearing a blue pinstripe suit with a royal blue tie.

Liv was sure Preston had to have snapped almost a hundred pictures, if not more, just of the two of them interacting in the oval. Some of the photos were of Liv and Fitz sitting on opposite sofas in the office, both looking over documents. One picture he captured showed Liv focusing on the contents of a folder. Fitz was doing the same, but his head was lifted slightly as he snuck a glimpse of Liv.

A few pictures showed them sitting on the same sofa with Liv pointing out items on the document as Fitz gave her his undivided attention. There were even a few of the two of them laughing and joking.

Preston called for an hour long lunch break as they had been at it for almost five hours. Everyone scattered within seconds, leaving Liv and Fitz alone. Fitz called down to the kitchen and had lunch sent up for the two of them to be served in the rose garden. They walked towards the garden and made their way over to their spot.

"Come here beautiful." Fitz growled as he pulled Liv close and hungrily captured her lips. Liv's hands found their way home, and began massaging Fitz's scalp as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Fitz's hands found their way to Liv's ass as he began grinding his rapidly growing erection against her. Liv moaned as Fitz snaked his tongue into her mouth. She smiled as Fitz groaned when she began sucking on his tongue. Fitz began creeping them over to a pillar as he un-tucked Liv's blouse. Liv broke the kiss as she came out of her haze and realized where they were.

"Fitz, we should stop." Liv moaned as he began sucking and licking on the tender flesh under her ear.

"We should, but tell me you really want me to stop." Fitz replied as his hand made it's way under her blouse.

Liv felt the ache growing between her thighs as Fitz waited for her response.

"No, I don't want you to stop... But we should." Liv gasped as Fitz slipped his hand inside of her slacks and cupped her sex.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop Livvie." Fitz whispered against her lips as he inserted his finger inside her dripping core. Fitz watched as Liv's face twisted from one of indecision to one of pure pleasure. He inserted a second finger and smiled as Liv began grinding herself against his hand.

"Hmmm Livvie. You're always so wet and so tight for me. Do you want we to stop?" Fitz asked as his thumb began stroking her bundle of nerves, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"No... Don't stop... Please baby don't stop." Liv replied as her hands worked to free Fitz's erection. Fitz sucked in a deep breath as he felt Liv's hands close around his length. His mouth latched on to her neck as she expertly began stroking him up and down, pushing him closer to the edge.

Liv bit on her bottom lip as she tried to silence her cries. Fitz could feel her walls clenching down and knew she was almost there. His hand picked up the pace as did hers. His lips came crashing down on hers, swallowing the screams that escaped their lips as her body went off like a rocket. Fitz continued his movements until Liv's body relaxed and her walls released the grip on his fingers.

"I love you Livvie."

"I love you too Fitz"

As Liv calmed, Fitz withdrew his fingers and began sucking her essence off of them.

"So sweet Livvie... So very sweet." Fitz said as he began fixing Liv's clothes and her hair.

Liv dropped to her knees and took Fitz into her mouth. His hands found her hair as she began working his length. Fitz felt himself getting close and tried to push Liv away, but she just held on tighter. Fitz threw his head back and bit his lip as his hot seed exploded out of him.

"Fitz..." Liv moaned as she stood. Fits handed her his handkerchief so she could clean up.

"I think our lunch is waiting. Let's go before someone wanders out here."

Liv nodded and they made their way towards the center of the rose garden to enjoy their lunch. Fitz figured that even if they were still eating when lunch ended, they'd at least already be there.

Fitz pulled out Liv's seat before sitting across from her. They tried their best to act like "ordinary friends", but the sexual tension was too high to ignore. Everything Liv put in her mouth cause Fitz's pants to tighten even more. Liv looked over and noticed cameras had been placed on a table positioned across from them.

"Fitz, were those cameras there earlier?" Liv asked, her gut beginning to sink.

"Yeah... I think they were." Fitz replied nonchalantly. He was more worried about his meal than a camera. Liv on the other hand suddenly lost her appetite as her gut began to twist up in knots. She looked up at Fitz, and the look of pure love and desire in his eyes made her forget all about her previous worry, and she began to finish her lunch.

* * *

After lunch everyone gathered in the rose garden for the final photos. Preston wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed the air had shifted once the duo set foot in the garden. It was almost as if they were telling their story through the roses. They both had a glow to them that wasn't there before. The way they interacted with one another seemed professional enough on the surface, but as Preston watched on, he realized they moved in sync. He would use this for part of the then and now photos.

Both of them wore black slacks with white dress shirts. The top few buttons were undone for both. Much to Fitz's dismay, the buttons weren't undone enough to offer any type of glimpse of Liv's cleavage.

Halfway through the photo shoot Jessie came in and began watching the duo as Preston snapped picture after picture of them just being themselves. He asked Liv to look towards the camera for the final shot, and her eyes met Jessie's whose face began to blush as their eyes met.

They weren't alone...

* * *

"Hey Jess, can you take these cameras out to the rose garden for me? I kinda want to get set up before lunch."

"Sure Pres."

Jessie grabbed the equipment and made his way towards the rose garden. When he got to the doors, he was immediately stopped by Hal. After explaining he just wanted to drop the cameras off, Hal agreed to let him through.

Jessie noticed two tables, one of which was clearly set up of lunch, the other was bare. He set the cameras down on the bare table and began to look around. Jessie had never been to the White House before, so for him to be in a place the President used to find a moment of serenity in a normally chaotic world provoked so many emotions. Jessie walked a little further and froze immediately at the sight in front of him.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop Livvie."

"Hmmm Livvie. You're always so wet and so tight for me. Do you want we to stop?"

"No... Don't stop... Please baby don't stop."

The President of the United States had his hands down the pants of his campaign manager. To make matters worse, Olivia Pope was giving the President the hand job to end all hand jobs.

Jessie turned and hauled ass out of the rose garden. What he just witnessed wasn't an act of lust, it was pure love. There was no roughness to it at all. The way they loved and cared for one another with only their hands may normally seem slutty, buy those two made it seem so passionate and heartfelt, Jessie found himself craving that kind of love. He knew for certain he didn't get it from Preston.

Jessie knew what he had witnessed had the potential to rock the Grant administration to the core, but as much as he hated Republicans, a huge part of him felt a great need to protect their secret. No one could know about what he saw. Not even Preston.

As the photo shoot came to an end, Preston began packing as Jessie sat with Liv and reviewed the photos. He knew that Liv had guessed he saw them in the rose garden, but he also knew he had to be quick with what he said.

"Ms. Pope, it's ok. I'm on your side." Jessie whispered causing Liv's head to swing in his direction.

"You saw..."

"Yes, but the love that I saw... You're secret is safe with me..."

Normally Liv would panic or fly into fixer mode and make Jessie sign an NDA, but her gut told her he was telling the truth. But still she wanted to be sure.

"Why?"

"Because this isn't some affair, is it? It looks like true love. I only hope I have that kind of love some day. I'm on your side. I'll even sign one of those papers to prove it. The ones that say I won't say anything or you'll come at me with guns blazing."

"Thank you." Liv said as she went into her Prada bag and pulled out a NDA. Like American Express, Liv never left home without it. Jessie signed the paper and Liv had it back in her purse long before Preston joined them. They all said their goodbyes and Liv and Fitz made their way towards residence, both wanting to get comfortable for their "in house" date.

* * *

As Preston entered his DC area apartment, he couldn't even begin to hide the excitement over the amazing present POTUS and the Pope had given him. His first order of business was figuring out how to leak some of the pictures before the magazine was released. He knew once the magazine hit the stands, Tumblr and Twitter would take care of the rest, but he couldn't wait that long, even if it was only a week.

Preston racked his brain coming up with the perfect way to get a few of the pics out there early then it hit him. He logged into the Time website and decided it was time to host a little viewers choice fun.

Preston chose what he believed to be some of the most suggestive photos and posted them to the Time website under the guise of a "Fans Choose The Cover". Once he posted the pics, he tweeted the link. Now all he had to do was wait for the hits to begin.

Of course it didn't matter what pictures the fans chose. Even if they didn't vote for the picture he wanted to use, he'd use it anyway. By morning, the nation would be buzzing about a possible relationship between POTUS and Pope.


	10. Pope And The POTUS

_This is your fault Liv._

_No._..

_It's your fault I'm not here._

_No..._

_It's your fault my parent's marriage is screwed up!_

_Jerry it's not like that-_

_Shut up! You don't get to talk, you don't get to spew your false apologies. Your father had me killed Liv, your father! Why didn't you show up Liv? You save any and everyone else! Why wasn't the namesake of the man you claim to love important enough for you to save! What? Because I'm not a liar, a criminal, an idiot or a whore working on the hill? Because I'm just another teenaged boy?_

_No Jerry-_

_Why didn't you show up for me Liv?! Why!? Why did you try to run? I died and you ran! You didn't even show up at my funeral. You aren't worthy of my father._

_Jer, I'm sorry..._

Every night for the past three and a half months Liv has been startled out of her sleep by the same dream. Sometimes she can see Jerry and those night just about ruin her. Those nights are when she consumes the most wine.

Liv tried her best to keep Fitz from finding out but she failed miserably. Ever since she woke up by the bedroom door in Fitz's arms, Liv has refused to spend the night with him. Fitz may have found out about the dreams, but Liv wanted the frequency of them to remain a secret. Liv knew she should probably speak to someone about them, but she had to consider the optics.

"Olivia Pope does not need to see a shrink or take medication. I'm a gladiator. I can get through this on my own."

This became Liv's mantra and she found herself repeating it whenever a nightmare would wake her up or tears threatened to fall. It had been almost 14 weeks since Jerry's death and a little over two for both of her parents and Liv had yet to shed a tear for any of them. She knew the time would come but she wouldn't go down without a fight. Those tears would not fall as long as she had anything to do with it.

Liv looked over at the clock on her nightstand and groaned when she realized it was time to wake up. He set off to do her morning routine when there was a knock on the door. There was only one person that would knock this early.

"Tom! Go away until after I have my tea!"

"Ma'am"

"Unless you have a pumpkin spiced latte in your hand I am NOT opening that door yet!"

"I do ma'am."

Liv sighed and made her way towards the door and allowed Tom in. Tom knew she was still mad at him, he wouldn't blame her if she never forgave him but he prayed she would. In all truthfulness, he missed his buddy. He missed being the person Liv would open up to when Fitz pissed her off or made her smile. Seeing as how Tom was the only seemingly sane person that knew the nature of their relationship, she would go to Tom when something heavy or light needed to be discussed. Since finding out about Jerry, Liv had been civil, but the warmth was gone. She tried to keep up their old ways, but it just wasn't the same.

"I brought you a pumpkin spice muffin to go along with the latte... Ma'am..."

"Thank you... Tell me, why so early?"

"Cyrus Beene sent me. The President isn't awake yet."

Liv turned around at this moment. Fitz was still asleep, and Cyrus was sending for her at 5 am in the morning? What the hell was going on.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."

"Ma'am, I've been given direct orders to tell you to bring your clothes and get dressed there."

"It's that major Tom?"

"Has Cyrus Beene ever sent me after you before?"

"I'll pack a bag." Liv said as she ran towards the bedroom

* * *

"Cyrus what is going on?" Liv asked as she barged into his office, still in her pajamas. Seeing as how it was Sunday there were that many people roaming the halls. It also helped that her pajamas looked more like a casual silk outfit instead of something she had just climber out of bed wearing. Cyrus was pacing the floors something he too picked up from Liv. He was walking the same pattern so fast Liv was sure there would be holes in the carpet soon.

"This is bad Liv, very bad."

"What is Cyrus?"

Cyrus walked over to his laptop and turned it around before explaining.

"The photographer, Preston whatever, he decided to set up a poll where the people of this great nation could choose the cover of the magazine."

"Ok?" Liv said as she clearly hadn't understood what the problem was at the time. That is until Cyrus clicked on the link revealing the options. Liv began scrolling through the pictures and everything seemed normal. She remembered each shot and although some seemed very "friendly", none of them were cause for alarm.

"Cyrus I don't see what - the hell is this?" Liv asked as she got to the picture Cyrus was worried about. It was a picture of the two of them kissing in the rose garden. From the angling of it, Liv could tell it was taken from higher up, inside of the White House maybe. To make matters worse, this picture was winning by a landslide.

"Oh My-"

"This is bad Liv, VERY BAD! We may as well start packing up right now."

"Cyrus"

"I knew I should've taken that job at Harvard. I could be running Harvard right now, but NOOOOO, Harvard wasn't exciting enough!"

"CYRUS! We will handle this. This is what I do. I'm the best at it so relax, it will be fine."

Just then Ethan came running through the door.

"Mr. Beene, there's a situation." Ethan cried as he walked towards Cyrus' desk.

"What Ethan"

"Well, sir... There seems to be a video of some sort that was just uploaded. Of the First Lady..."

"What!? What Ethan!? Didn't they teach you in that fancy prep school of yours how to finish a thought in under 30 seconds?!"

"Sir, there is a video on YouTube of the first lady making out with Andrew Nichols. It has over 5,000,000 hits in less than an hour... Sir."

"HOW ETHAN!? HOW IS THERE A VIDEO OF THE FIRST LADY IN ANY PRIVATE MOMENT ON YOUTUBE?!"

"Sir, apparently it was taken by a student during the tour of the White House on Thursday."

Liv sat silently as Cyrus screamed every obscenity his mind could conjure. It was only a matter of time before the nation learned of the divorce and their relationships. Of course the situation wasn't ideal, but worse things have happened. Neither Fitz or Mellie had broken any laws, so right now the optics swung this as an ethical problem. As long as they handed this properly, they could announce the divorce and spin the relationships in their favor. After all, it's not like Fitz or Andrew were caught with their hands in their respective cookie jars... Thank God!

Liv calmly picked up her phone, a move that seemed to calm Cyrus down immensely.

"Liv, we're already on it. Both to be exact. Call for the press corps to meet in the rose garden at noon and I will email you the president's speech to review."

"Thanks Abby."

Liv ended the call and quickly placed another.

"Liv I'm on it."

"Huck?"

"I'm on it." With that, Huck gung up.

Liv put her phone away and began to move towards the door.

"What a minute, Liv where are you going?"

"I'm going to wake the sleeping giant. While you call for a press conference, full press - no questions. Everything they need to know will be disclosed in a few hours. Oh, and notify Mellie and Andrew that they will be joining Fitz and me in the rose garden at noon to address the nation."

"For?"

"It's time to come clean Cyrus."

* * *

Liv entered Fitz's bedroom and quietly climbed onto the bed. She got under the covers and snuggled herself as close to Fitz as possible. Liv let out a little smile as Fitz's arm instinctively made its way across her torso, pulling her in closer.

Fitz himself thought he was dreaming as his hands moved up and down Liv's body. His eyes shot open as she moaned when his hand cupped her breast.

"Good morning Mr. President." Liv replied the halt in his movements.

"I go to sleep alone and wake up with you in my bed, it's definitely a great day." Fitz added as he buried his face in Liv's neck.

"Well, I have some good news, some bad news, and some very interesting news. What do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news."

"We are addressing the nation at noon along with Mellie and Andrew. It's time to come clean about the divorce."

"I've been wanting you to say this for so long. But why now?"

"It seems Preston decided to set up a viewers choice where the public could pick the cover of the photo."

"Ok..."

"Well, it seems that one of the pictures, actually the picture that is winning by almost 10 million votes, is one of us kissing... In the rose garden."

"And what's being done about this?"

"The picture? Nothing. As for Preston... Let's just say that neither of my "big brothers" Huck or Tom are too thrilled with his behavior at this time. I wouldn't be surprised if they paid him a little visit in the near future."

"And I take it your team is on it."

"They were on it before I even knew about it."

Fitz sat quietly for a moment. There was still more news. The bad didn't seem to be so bad, so the rest had to be better...

"So what's the interesting news?"

"The interesting news is that there was a video uploaded to YouTube of Mellie and Andrew getting a little hot and heavy in a corridor. The video is gathering more attention than the picture. Waaay more attention."

"Very interesting. Now, what's the good news?"

Liv turned and pushed Fitz onto his back as she straddled his waist. She placed gentle kisses along his jawline as she worked her way towards his ear. She nibbled on the lobe gently and smiled as she pressed her lips to his ear.

"Today is the first day of the rest of our lives."

* * *

Noon was upon them and Fitz and Mellie made their way to the podium with Liv and Andrew on either side. The silence in the rose garden was deafening as everyone waited with cameras rolling to hear what the president had to say. Fitz looked down at the speech Abby had prepared (which was approved by Liv with no corrections needed), and ripped it in half. Fitz took a deep breath and began to speak.

"My fellow American's I stand before you today to respond to private moments that have been leaked early this morning. While it was not our intention to deceive the American people, we have exercised our right to privacy in our personal lives far more than many of my predecessors." Fitz took a sip of water then continued.

"As you all know, the past few months have been very trying for our family. In the end, we both felt it was best we part ways for the sake of our the two children we still share. So we stand before you all to say that as of last Monday, the First Lady and I are no longer married. The divorce was finalized in private as this was a matter of home, not state. The divorce was amiably, and we want nothing but happiness for one another. Mellie will remain my First Lady for the time being and will work with me in raising our children to become great, respectable citizens in spite of our not being together."

"As for the pictures and video that were leaked this morning. Mellie and I understand our roles in this nation very well and for the last four years we have upheld those positions to the best of our abilities. It is why we stand before you in the midst of another term and we are humbly grateful for all of your continuous support. However, there is no law that requires the First Lady and I to remain married once in office, and there is no law stating that the first lady and president cannot respectfully associate with other people. There is also no law that requires us to alert the nation when matters of our personal life change if they do not affect the nation which in our situation, it does not. Therefore we ask that you all grant us the same privacy you would want when it comes to your job and personal life. I will continue going to bat for every single citizen of this great nation the same as I have in the past. I can safely say that a happy president makes a functioning president and I have never been happier outside of the birth of my children. Thank you all and God Bless America."

"Mr. President, are you in a relationship with Ms. Pope."

The room went silent as Fitz looked at Liv. Liv gave Fitz an approving smile.

"Yes." Fitz replied before grabbing Liv's hand and exiting the rose garden.

Mellie and Andrew answered a few questions stating that neither relationship began until the final stages of the divorce process. They confirmed their relationship and agreed that Mellie only wanted what was best for Fitz and he likewise. They asked again for their privacy to be respected as much as possible and exited the rose garden as well. They walked towards the oval and this time knocked before entering. Once they were given the ok to enter, they walked into the oval, Mellie with a very noticeable, much lighter step.

"So it's out." Mellie said with a small smile. As happy as she was to be free, this was a still a bittersweet moment. She and Fitz did care for one another, just not in a way that was strong enough to sustain a marriage.

"It's out." Fitz replied as he wrapped his arms around Liv's waist. Liv slid her arms over his and tilted her head as Fitz buried his head in her neck.

Mellie's face grew serious for a moment as she addressed Liv.

"Olivia, I know I've said some very nasty things to you over the years. I've been conniving and manipulative and just a down right bitch at times. But I've known since the moment you set foot on the trail five years ago that you were Fitz's endgame. I'd like to try to put the past behind us as we do have to work together for the sake of the children."

Liv stood there looking at Mellie as if she had just created a new language. Was this Mellie's way of apologizing? Liv wanted nothing to do with Mellie, the woman had spent the past four years making her life a living hell. But, the woman was right. They had to at least try to get along for Karen and Teddy's sakes.

"I'd like to try Mellie." Was all Liv could offer in the moment.

"So, where do we go from here?" Andrew asked as he still wasn't so sure the public would embrace this new revelation.

"Fitz and Mellie will do a sit down interview, Diane Sawyer, Oprah, Barbara Walters doesn't matter as long as it is one of those three. These two have just made history as being the first couple with a sitting president to divorce. Definitely the first public revelation that the First Lady is romantically involved with the vice president. They need to explain a little further in detail. America will appreciate some form of understanding."

"I now understand what they mean, you are the best." Andrew said giving Liv an impressed smile.

"Don't you forget it. I didn't back down from Sally, and I won't back down from you... But I have a feeling I won't have any problems with you." Liv replied with a wink. Andrew threw his hands up in surrender and they all laughed together for the very first time.

Fitz and Andrew shook hands, and they parted ways as all they could do now was wait for Cyrus to bring the polls and go from there. When the room was clear, Fitz turned Liv around in his arms and smiled.

"Are you ready for our date?" Fitz asked with a sly grin.

"And what date might this be?" Liv asked as she stroked Fitz's chest.

"We have a date in the theater."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Me, you, and that movie you've been dying to see. What was it? The one with Angelina Jolie... Maleficent?"

"And what about Cyrus?"

"He'll be fine. Let him find us if he needs us. Right now he should be setting up your security detail since I know that there is no way of convincing you to move in with me this early."

"Your knowledge is correct, but that doesn't mean we can't just be until that time arises."

"Hmmmm let the date begin."

* * *

After the movie Liv and Fitz headed to the residence for a vegetable lo mein dinner, then over to the sofa to watch a the news. As of now the messages were mixed. Some people didn't care either way as long as Fitz was doing his job. Some were of course outraged that the couple that was supposed to portray perfection to the world had crumbled. Others were overjoyed the two were divorced and voiced their approval over a blooming relationship between Liv and Fitz. Fitz's approval ratings were at a 47% with the Republican base, but he held a high 92% with the Democrats. It seemed Fitz's presidency was safe for now. Liv stood up to leave as it was getting very late.

"Livvie, please don't go." Fitz begged as he stood and wrapped his arms around Liv's waist.

"Fitz..."

"Livvie, the numbers have it. We're safe. Please stay. I'll do that thing you like with the pillows." Fitz said as he began trailing kisses up Liv's neck. Liv felt her resolve slipping away and her body beginning to succumb to the will of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

"Fine... I'll stay but only for tonight."

Please don't let the nightmares begin tonight...


	11. Closure

_Liv will you play with me?_

_Sure. What do you want to play?_

_Mario Kart!_

_Aren't you sick of that game yet? You've played it nonstop for three days._

_But this is the last time I can ever play with you Liv_.

Why?

_Because grandpa Gerry wants me to ride horses with him and grandma._

_Jerry..._

_Don't cry Livvie._

**Jerry don't go.**

_I have to. It's time Liv. Take care of my dad. He needs you Liv._

_But I didn't get to say goodbye. I miss you Jer._

_I never left your side Liv... Over a cliff remember._

_I love you Jer._

_I love you too Liv._

_I miss you Jer._

_I'll always be here. Just look for me in your dreams_.

_Jerry_!

_Livvie_

_._...

"Livvie wake up!"

Liv jerked out of her sleep once again. Fitz was kneeling beside her on the bed and his face was full of panic. He reached out and wiped away her tears, it was then she realized she had been crying.

"Wanna talk about it?" Fitz asked as he pulled Liv into his arms.

"It was just a dream." Liv replied as she laid back and tried to act as calmly as she could. No matter how hard she tried, Liv couldn't calm the trembling that had set in.

"Livvie, how often do you dream about Jerry?" Fitz asked seriously becoming more and more alarmed.

"A lot." Liv responded before laying down and trying to sleep. Fitz wanted to deal with this issue now before it became too late, but thought better of it. He'd deal with Liv in the morning. Fitz laid down and pressed his body as close to Liv's as he possibly could. He wrapped his arm around her tightly before he himself drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Preston sat back on his sofa and smiled. Not only would his pictures be a part of what he knew would be a record breaking magazine, he had also uncovered the biggest Scandal America had ever seen. Of course things didn't go the way he had hoped, after all Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was still the President, but it was good enough for now.

Preston picked up his remote and began flipping through numerous channels until he decided on Jimmy Kimmel. He sat back with his celebratory glass of boxed wine and mentally patted himself on the back.

Preston growled to himself as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Jessie, I'm still pissed at you. I can't believe you walking in on the POTUS and Pope making out and you didn't say anything to me. I see where your loyalties lie."

Preston turned around after he received no response.

"Hi Preston, I hear you've been a bad boy. We're going to have a little talk now."

Preston jumped up and tried to run, but bumped straight into Tom. He knew Tom was a member of the secret service, but he had no idea who the short Hispanic guy was.

"Who are you? What do you want? Take anything you see."

"Anything?" Huck asked as his mouth curved upwards into a horrifying grin.

"Yes! Take anything you want just please don't kill me!"

Huck walked closer to Preston until their lips were almost touching. He stared him straight in the eyes and the look was enough to tell Preston he had messed up royally.

"Good, because what I want is to feel the blood drain from your body."

Preston went to scream for help and felt a small pinch just between his shoulders. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Wake up wake up wake up you two beautifully gorgeous people you!"

Cyrus was in a wonderful mood this morning. A mood so great that he hadn't even noticed Liv and Fitz were in the throes of passion. The special edition Time magazine had been released this morning. The company had sent five copies over so Cyrus didn't have to go out and get one. Good thing because every single copy had flown off the shelves in less than ten minutes.

Needless to say, the editor did not allow the photo of Liv and Fitz kissing into any part of the magazine. The cover was just as it was supposed to be with Liv pulling Fitz towards the White House. The magazine had already broken records world wide for being not only the highest selling, but also the fastest selling magazine ever. It appeared that America did embrace the idea of Pope and the POTUS.

"Ummm, good morning Cyrus, what can we do for you?" Fitz asked as their bodies were still connected, and Fitz was covering Liv's body with his own.

"Nothing, nothing at all. In fact, why don't the two of you stay in bed all day. Celebrate! The nation loves you two! You beautiful administration saving angels! I knew this... Whatever this is had to have a silver lining and according to the polls, AND the fact that your edition of Time flew off of every shelf in less than five minutes! God you two are amazing! Carry on!" Cyrus shouted as he set down Liv and Fitz's copies of the magazine then skipped from the room.

Liv pushed Fitz off of her as her mood was now destroyed. Cyrus in a good mood or not, it was still the equivalent of having your father walk in on you. Fitz rolled over and sighed as he knew there was no way to get the mood back. He made a mental note to have a long talk with Cyrus the cock blocker once they had a minute alone. He picked up the copies of the magazine and handed Liv her copy.

Because they knew what the layout was, both of them opened immediately to the middle of the magazine. They knew they'd find the campaign section there. Liv smiled as she looked on at the picture of her and Fitz balancing on the scales. She thumbed through the pages, looking at the pictures first and froze. Taking up an entire page was a picture of Liv and Fitz playing soccer with Jerry.

Jerry...

Liv couldn't help but gasp as her eyes focused in on the picture. She began to caress the page as if Jerry could feel her embrace. Immediately the tears began to fall and Liv's chest began to heave violently.

"Livvie." Fitz said, almost in a whisper.

"I'm fine." Liv whimpered even as the tears threatened to fall even harder.

"Livvie, come here." Fitz demanded as he pulled Liv against his body and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's ok Livvie. Let it out."

As if on cue, Liv's tears poured out of her eyes. Her cries turned to full blown screams as she finally allowed herself a proper reaction for the young man she too had loved and lost. Fitz held on to Liv tightly and began to cry along with her. For three and a half months, Liv held this in. For three and a half months, Liv denied herself to properly mourn the loss of this boy. For three and a half months, Liv blamed herself for his death.

"I killed him Fitz! I killed Jer..." Liv's cries grew louder and Fitz wasn't sure how to react. He knew Liv wasn't responsible for Jerry's death, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was convincing Liv herself that she wasn't responsible.

"Liv, listen to me. You had NOTHING to do with this."

"Fitz, if I had just left before, when my name was leaked, he'd still be here."

"Olivia that's not true and somewhere deep down inside, you know it. I want to show you something. Get dressed."

Liv looked up at Fitz through swollen eyes, ready to protest. She thought better of it when she saw the loving look in Fitz's eyes. Liv nodded and headed towards the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Whatever Fitz had to show her better be worth it.

/

After two hours of her normal routine, Liv was dressed and ready to go. Fitz took her hand and placed a tender kiss on it before leading Liv out the door.

"Fitz, where are we going?" Liv asked as they stepped outside and she saw Marine One prepped foe take off. Fitz said nothing, but continued to lead her towards the chopper.

The ride seemed to have taken forever, but Marine One was beginning to touch down and Fitz still hadn't told her where they were going. They exited the chopper and entered the SUV that was waiting for them. The drive took a half hour but Fitz smiled as they arrived. The car pulled into a set of huge raw iron fences, and continued down a path.

Liv looked out of the window and immediately began to tense up as the car came to a halt. Fitz climbed out first and walked around to open Liv's door. She hesitates at first, but took Fitz's hand and allowed him to lead her down a row. They stopped halfway down the row, and turned. Liv gasped as she began to read what was in front of her.

_Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV_  
_March 17, 1997 - November 3, 2013_

Liv looked up at Fitz as she reached the epitaph. Her eyes began to burn as the tears once again began to fall.

"Fitz..."

"Those were the last words Gerry spoke. He was talking to me. Said that... That.. From the moment you uttered those words to him for the very first time on the trail, he repeated them to himself every morning before school. That is how he got through being the president's son. You meant the world to him Livvie. You know when he was twelve, he told me he was going to marry you one day. I was proud that my son had great taste in women, but I wasn't so happy that he had his eyes set on you."

Liv knelt down and traced over the words that would serve to be Jerry's final message to the world.

_"Now Show Them Who You Are... Over A Cliff"_

Liv hadn't known that she had made such an impact on the boy's life. Even as his life was slipping away, words Liv has spoken to him five years before, held so much meaning to him that they were the last words he uttered.

"What did Mellie say about this?" Liv asked ad she continued tracing every letter. She looked up as Fitz hadn't answered her and saw a smile creep up on his face.

"She's the one who chose it." Fitz replied.

"And she knew this quote was from me?" Liv asked somewhat surprised.

"And she knew this quote was from you."

In that moment Liv began to let go of the guilt she held over Jerry's death, and a new set of tears began. Tears of mourning, true mourning. Not as a woman responsible for a child's death, but as a woman who lost someone she loved very much. Fitz walked over to Liv and sat down next to her. He pulled her into his arms, and they sat there in silence, mourning together.

After a few hours, they made their way towards the ranch. Liv hadn't been to the ranch since Big Gerry passed away, but nothing had really changed except for the color of the flowers that were being planted this year.

Fitz took Liv's hand and led her upstairs. He walked down the hallway, bypassing what she knew to be "their" bedroom. He stopped at the end of the hall and placed his hand on the door knob. Fitz pulled away as if the knob had burned his hand, but quickly grabbed the knob again and swung the door open.

Fitz stepped out of the way and allowed Liv to enter first. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she took in the pictures that hung on the walls. Every single wall held pictures of Liv and Jerry during some point of the trails. There were band pictures and pictures of models gracing his wall just like any other teenage boy, but the amount of pictures of Liv and Jerry surpassed the others by far.

Over his bed there was a picture of them celebrating his birthday. Liv was standing on one side of Jerry and Karen was sitting on the other. All three of them were blowing out the candles. Liv guessed Fitz was taking the picture as he was the only one missing from it. Liv stared at the picture and allowed the memory to take over.

It was Jerry's 12th birthday and to him it started off as a complete disaster. Mellie had gone ahead to Texas early to prepare for their arrival. Jerry had been so depressed that she didn't at least wait until after his birthday to leave, but Mellie promised they'd celebrate when he arrived in Texas.

Liv's heart had been broken watching the little boy sulk because his parents were too busy to celebrate his birthday properly, so she decided to have a little party for him and Karen. She had run out and gotten party hats, streamers, noise makers, balloons, and a slew of presents. She had a chocolate cake with marshmallow icing delivered along with moose tracks ice cream.

Fitz found out about the impromptu celebration and canceled all of his speaking engagements for the rest of the evening. The four of them celebrated Jerry's birthday and Liv and Fitz got him just about everything he had asked for. It was the first glimpse of what life could be like for them as a family. Apparently that day was a very special day for Jerry and it was all because of Liv.

"You were by far his favorite person. He always asked about you. When he went away to boarding school, he would constantly as when he could see you again. When you left the White House in your official capacity, it was the day before Karen and Jerry came home for the weekend. When Jerry found out you had left he didn't speak to me for a week. When he did speak it was to ask if I had "gotten you back yet". When I said no, he'd tune me out all over again. When he was depressed, he'd play this..." Fitz pointed to Jerry's Game Cube which was sitting amongst his Playstation 4, his X box, and his blu-ray player. Liv walked over to it and saw Mario Kart in the system.

Liv smiled as she took a seat on Jerry's bed, and Fitz handed her a controller while he took the other. They sat there for hours playing a game that was originally meant for just her and Jerry.

"You know, he never did let anyone else play this game. The only reason I even know how to play is because we had to buy a separate copy for Karen. You are the only one that he ever allowed to join in."

Liv smiled as Fitz's words sank in, her eyes never left the screen. She continued playing the game, beating Fitz in every round. After a few hours Liv felt a lot lighter, and felt like she could eat. She knew that she was just entering the mourning process and she would have bad moments, but she was enjoying this wonderful moment now while she could.

* * *

It was well after midnight when Marine One touched down in DC. Because it was so late, Fitz didn't have much trouble convincing Liv to stay the night with him once again.

As they made their way into the residence, Fitz picked Liv up and carried her to the bedroom. He slowly undressed her, then helped her into one of his NAVY t-shirts before tucking her in. Fitz stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around Liv's waist and pulled her close.

"Thank you." Liv mumbled as she felt sleep overcoming her body.

"You don't have to thank me Livvie. You deserve to mourn just like the rest of us. I'm sorry I didn't catch on sooner. I know it's just beginning for you, but I want you to know that I am here for you Livvie. We are in this together."

"We're in this, together."

"Now get some rest. It's been a very long day."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd go to California and back in a day. But it was worth it."

"I love you Livvie."

"I love you too Fitz."

Liv closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. For the first time in more than three months, Liv slept peacefully through the night.


End file.
